


The Darcy Lewis Story

by daxcat79



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Humor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 38,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daxcat79/pseuds/daxcat79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’ve heard the stories of superheroes and assassins, but no one really knows Darcy’s story… until now.  (Extended Storyline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Prelude

**Author's Note:**

> So it should be made aware I wrote an extended version of this story which I decided to post here, so it's not exactly the same as ff.net. There was a lot I didn't address because it turned out to be a lot more than I expected it to be, and honestly it wasn't even supposed to be as long as it was. I just felt like I should finish this right and give it the focus it deserved.

_I was born in New Mexico on a Monday. How lame is that? The worst day of the week! Garfield the cat probably hates me by association. I was abandoned about five seconds later by my mother. She was just barely eighteen and I was the accident that almost ruined her life, but no worries, I’m not one to hold a grudge. I was adopted by this super awesome suburban family who couldn’t have kids of their own. They’d come with the plan to adopt a little boy and fell in love with me instead. My father’s name is Jonathan Lewis and my mother’s name is Helen. They were the best parents I could ever have asked for, so maybe I owe my birth mom a ‘thank you’ for giving me up. It all started out so normal, so it was pretty crazy when one day I found myself in the middle of freakin’ nowhere with Jane Foster who I was assisting for a couple college credits. I tasered Thor, the god of thunder, and almost died because Thor’s brother has major issues, like seriously… somebody get that man a therapist quick! I got hired for a job along with Jane working for S.H.I.E.L.D. because of what I’d seen. It wasn’t my dream job, but if I was ever going to be the first woman president I figured it was a step in the right direction… maybe? So there I was, a girl from suburbia living in Manhattan, New York with these amazing people and who was I? Just a simple girl born on a Monday? I had no idea… but my story was just beginning. This story started on a Monday too… the day I got the call that my mother had died. As you can imagine, I’m really not a fan of Mondays anymore._

“Lady Darcy… I came to express my deepest sorrow for the passing of your mother.” The big lug was the only one who’d come to see me when my dad called. I’d spent most of the day on my couch trying to wrap my head around it. One minute she was calling me complaining about burned turkeys and how I didn’t call often enough and then just like that… she was gone. Dad said it was a massive stroke. They’d never even seen it coming. I didn’t speak when Thor moved to sit beside me. Jane was keeping busy heating up some dinner she’d brought me and trying desperately to be helpful.

I didn’t cry. It hadn’t really hit me yet. Instead I let my head fall to Thor’s shoulder and closed my eyes as my temple pressed into the metal armor he wore. Somehow it made me feel better, and Thor was more than willing to let me borrow his shoulder for an hour or two. I hadn’t realized I’d fallen asleep until Thor shook me gently and I could smell a pleasant mix of Pine Sol and bleach in the air. Jane Foster had spent three hours cleaning my apartment and getting out my bags for my flight back to New Mexico. I don’t know why, but that’s when I decided to break down and cry. I never realized they cared so much.

*~*~*

“Jeez,” I couldn’t stop coughing as I choked on all the dust that had collected over the years. “I feel like I should be wearing a mask right now!”

My father could only smile, handing me a dust rag, before he finished pulling down more boxes of my old stuff. I’d been home for over a month now, but it was getting to be time for me to return to New York and my work. I’d offered to take a few things with me and help my Dad clean out the basement of my junk. We’d gone through boxes for most of the day. After thoroughly cleaning off the box I was holding I set it down and took a look inside. I smiled at my mother’s scribble on the top ‘Darcy Lewis Baby Years’. Dad and I were the only ones who could ever read her chicken scratch!

“I can’t believe mom saved all this stuff.”

“Are you kidding me? Our only baby girl… hell, I’m surprised your mother didn’t keep your damn baby teeth,” muttered dad, and I had to laugh. I could only image that conversation. _‘Dammit Helen, we are not keeping old teeth in this house!’_ Then her mom would huff and walk away, probably refusing to talk to him for at least a week. She’d always had a quick temper, and mules probably envied the stubbornness Helen Lewis possessed!

The box mostly contained pictures of me and baby clothes. I found an old doll I remember sleeping with at night, and when I held it close somehow it felt like traveling back in time when life was carefree. I remembered I’d named her Annie after the movie because she was an orphan too once, adopted just like me. Tons more pictures, but one stood out over the rest… a young blonde with giant boobs and full lips. “Who’s this?” I asked, cause I’d never seen the picture before.

My dad paused for a moment, staring at the photo with this weird look in his eye. It was the same look he gave me the night he told me Santa Claus wasn’t real. “That would be your mother… your birth mother. Linda Sykes, I believe, was her name.”

I was five when my parents first talked to me about my true parentage. I didn’t fully understand, but they’d wanted me to know as early as possible, which was probably a good thing. I’d never really had that mental breakdown other adopted kids had when they were told the truth. I mean, I still had my rebellious teen years with screams of ‘you’re not my real parents’ and ‘why do you even care about me anyway’… but that was about it. I never even knew my birth mother’s name. I never asked. It seemed wrong to be curious about a person who never even cared enough to raise me herself; like maybe I was being disrespectful to John and Helen (the parents who taught me how to tie my shoes and gave me hugs on my first day of school) to search for her. “I don’t look like her.” Her hair was so blonde, and she had these bright green eyes. The boobs were probably the only thing we had in common... and maybe the lips. I wasn’t sure why it bothered me.

Dad seemed to understand, and dropped an arm around me for a moment as he looked at the photo. “Guess you took after your father more.”

I glanced over at him, trying not to ask the question on the tip of my tongue. Eventually I just couldn’t help myself. The dam was broken. I had to know. “What do you know of him?”

“Not much. I’m told he was some playboy, rich guy. It was just some one night stand. Two young idiots in way over their head. I don’t even think he knew she was pregnant. His name is probably in there somewhere… she had it put on the birth certificate.”

I shoved the picture of my birth mother in my pocket and kept digging in the box with a little more drive than before. Curiosity could be a dangerous thing, and it didn’t help that my dad was more than willing to help me find it. Why did I even care? Why did it matter? My mom died a month ago, and John Lewis was the greatest guy I’d ever known… so why did I care about a stupid name on my birth certificate? Dad found it first, eyebrows knitted together as he tried to read without his glasses. Finally I rolled my eyes and snatched it from him. “God, you are so blind!” I teased him, and he gave me a playful shove.

“That’s what happens when you start to get old!” he complained.

I let my eyes drift to the paper searching for the name I was looking for. My eyes widened the moment I found what I was looking for and suddenly (I’m ashamed to admit) everything went black. Later I would recall my dad shouting my name, because I probably scared him half to death. Everything was different now, and I couldn’t breathe. Anthony Stark. Jesus Christ… Tony Stark was my friggin’ father! And that's how it all began....

To Be Continued


	2. Part Two: Eyes Wide Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably post chapters two at a time while updating my other story.

_Its funny what you notice once the truth is out there. One minute everything you are makes sense. You wake up in the morning knowing exactly what you want in life. You ignore the elephant in the room because there’s still space to walk around the damn thing. Then the truth comes out and you lie in bed questioning every decision you’ve ever made. That elephant is taking up way too much space and you can’t move or breathe all of the sudden. Why should I look at myself any different just because I happen to be related to a multi-billionaire? Why should I spend five extra minutes in front of the mirror trying to see if Stark and I have the same eyes? You don’t question everything in your life because of one man… except for when you do._

By the time I arrived to my small apartment, jet-lagged and emotionally unstable, I was more than ready to collapse in bed and scream in my pillow for a couple hours. There were a billion messages blinking at me. I decided they could wait one more night. I undressed quickly and climbed into bed just as naked as the day I was born, and turned on the TV for a little background noise in my extremely quiet apartment. I should really get a cat or something. I’m not used to being alone. Iron Man flying over Manhattan is the first thing I see (and this is exactly why I fucking hate the news), and I’m watching Thor fly nearby always ready to help. Apparently in my absence a lot of shit went down in New York. The world almost ended… it kinda happens almost every week now, so excuse me if I’m not too concerned. There’s someone else there too… Thor’s brother, Loki.

The same man that basically destroyed a town in New Mexico and tried to take over the world lies helpless and beaten on the top of Stark Towers… only this time the Avengers had nothing to do with it. Loki failed to take over the world and apparently there are worse beings out there who aren’t too happy with him. Thor’s been trying to protect him, but the broken look on Loki’s face makes me think he kinda sucks at it. As far as I’m concerned he probably deserves what’s coming to him, but I do feel bad for Thor. The big guy loves his brother, cause sometimes blood really isn’t thicker than water… metaphorically speaking. Mercifully, my mind drifts and I fall asleep before I can really think about what I’m watching. Iron Man… Tony Stark… my dad… but he’s really not. My dad is Jonathan Lewis, the man who changed my diapers and told me bedtime stories, and gave my boyfriends the evil eye when they’d come to pick me up in their motorcycles and pickup trucks. I really needed to remember that.

*~*~*

I don’t tell Tony Stark I’m his daughter. There is no magical moment between us. I hardly ever see him, and when I do he usually calls me Darlene, because he can never remember my name. Thor, bless him, always tries to correct Stark, but it’s a waste of time in my opinion. I like Tony, really I do, but he’s also kind of an asshole. He would have been a terrible father in my opinion, but hey… not many guys could ever compare to the awesome that is Jonathan Lewis. I do my job and try to forget that stupid birth certificate. Jane doesn’t stop staring at me and asking me if I’m okay. I’m really not, but I just don’t want her to know that. “You look tired… maybe I should grab you some more coffee.”

“I’m fine, Darcy… really!” I roll my eyes, tucking my hands into my sleeves and patiently wait for her to yawn. “Fine… I guess I could use another cup.”

Precious escape! I’m out of her lab before she can blink in search for the small kitchen down the hall where they keep the horrible coffee no one really likes but Jane. Fate must hate me, because I just end up running right into Tony Fucking Stark. “Jeez… uh… sorry!” I figure I probably won’t freak out if I don’t actually look him in the eyes. I tuck my hair behind my ear and stare at the floor as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

“No big deal… Darlene?”

“Darcy.”

“Right… yeah… Thor’s friend.”

Thor’s friend. Stark’s daughter. Yup, no big deal at all. I try not to hate him. It’s not his fault he isn’t John Lewis. It’s not his fault he fucked some hot blonde one day and made me… okay, that’s partly his fault, but I can’t exactly hate him for that now can I? “Yeah, that’s what they all call me… Thor’s friend,” I mutter sarcastically. I want to taser him just once… but that would probably be cruel and uncalled for.

Stark quirked an eyebrow at me, in amusement. It doesn’t exactly help with my taser impulses. “Sorry… didn’t mean to offend or anything.”

“No it’s cool… this is probably the longest conversation we’ve had… so I guess I can’t really take it personally.” I do take it personally though… cause he’s supposed to be my father. What the hell?! Of all the billions of people in this world, WHY HIM?!

“You do realize you’re wearing a sweater when it’s like ninety degrees out right?”

The change in subject took me off guard, but I recover fast. “Yeah well, people tend to stare at things other than my eyes when I show skin.” I’ve always been a bit sensitive about my breasts. I developed rather early and it just wasn’t as awesome as people think it is. Eventually I found ways to hide my little assets, and by high school I was folding my arms over my chest a lot just to get people to stop staring. All those women getting breast implants and telling me how lucky I am can kiss my ass. It's not worth the friggin' back pain.

“Hmmm....” He glanced down, but only for a second. It still felt a bit creepy as a part of me realized my birth father just checked out my chest. I may need therapy after this day. “I used to wear two shirts just so the glow of my arc reactor wouldn’t shine through the fabric.”

It’s weird to see him being nice. He even made me smile… kinda. “I uh… should probably go. I’m supposed to be making coffee.”

He cleared his throat and nodded. “I’m supposed to be meeting with Fury… guess I’ll see you around… Darcy.”

He remembered my name. I hide my smile with a nod and rush past him. It shouldn’t affect me, but I feel kinda better knowing he actually got my name right finally. I send my dad a quick text to tell him I love him (just because), and get busy making Jane her coffee.

*~*~*

I had an uncle that used to be a drug dealer (on my mom’s side) so I’m all for reform, but I don’t really believe Loki Odinson’s claim that he’s changed. I know stuff happened since Thor took Loki back to Asgard to face his punishment and apparently the two brothers healed some wounds not long after, but he still looks at humans as if we’re cattle and he’s holding the branding iron with his initials. Thor encourages me to play nice, claims we have stuff in common cause we both had parents who were just stupid enough to throw us away, but managed to get adopted by the kind and decent. I wouldn’t exactly call Odin decent, but everyone makes mistakes… it’s just; usually those mistakes don’t send their kids down the path towards world domination.

Loki managed to survive the attack on his life just barely. Odin had banished Loki to Earth, and removed his powers much as what was done to Thor. He’s now forced to heal slowly like the rest of us mere mortals, and the list of injuries are a mile long. Fury decided I was the perfect person to help nurse the god of mischief back to health. I should consider it a privilege (or so they tell me). I really don’t. Brooding ex-villians were never really 'my thing.' “I brought you dinner.”

Loki’s quarters are dark, and he’s resting in bed. It must suck possessing the powers of a god, and then having them ripped away from him. Now he’s just as fragile as the rest of us, and with his name on the Universal ‘Wanted List’ he’s screwed twice over. “You may set it anywhere… I’m not hungry.”

I roll my eyes and put it at his bedside, taking a seat on his bed, and he immediately glares at me. “I’m not supposed to leave until you’ve eaten.”

There was a bad gash over his eyebrow that’d been sown with stitches and bandaged. Blue and purple covered his body, and many of his bones had been either broken or bruised. The look on his face resembled that of a kicked puppy. It would probably be wrong to laugh at his misery, but the dude killed lots of people and usually in America that ends with the death penalty… in some states anyway. As far as I’m concerned he got off easy. You don’t just get a pass because you have issues with your family. “You may be here awhile,” he muttered, staring at the ceiling.

I’ve never seen him without his Asgardian attire, but he’s not wearing a shirt, and the covers lie just over his stomach. He’s not cut like Thor… in fact he’s so friggin’ skinny I wonder if he’s always had a habit of not eating. “Sounds like fun, because I’ve always wanted to sit in the dark with a brooding serial killer for a couple hours,” I replied sarcastically. I decide to stay on the bed because it obviously makes him uncomfortable, and maybe if I bug him he’ll eat so I can leave. There are other things I’d rather be doing, and even Jane’s incomprehensible science talk would be so much more interesting at this point. I pull out my phone and check my facebook account, not that I really have much time to update it anymore. Half of what I do, I’m sworn to never share with the rest of the world.

Loki’s staring at me, watching me, studying me, and I want him to stop. I try ignoring him for a while, but I’m tired and frustrated… and I really miss my dad. Ever since this whole thing with Tony Stark… I just find myself missing John Lewis even more. I wish I could turn back time and never read that damn certificate. “Are you just going to sit here in my bed then?”

“Yup,” I reply proudly.

“I’d rather you didn’t.”

“I know.”

Loki immediately sighed in annoyance. “If my powers had not been taken from me you would regret having ever walked through my door.”

“Oh don’t worry, I already regret it.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose at that, and he smiled. “Not a fan then?”

“Hey, you wanna pull a ‘Pinky and the Brain’ scheme, be my guest, but forgive me if I’d rather not be in the same room with you after a stunt like that. You’re just intentionally being stubborn. If you ate I could leave.”

He folded his arms, that devilish smirk growing. “I was merely taking what was rightfully mine. You people scramble about like rodents in the dark. You need leadership.”

I would have laughed in his face, but I’m pretty sure he was being serious. “Leadership? From you? And who exactly are you, that you can solve mankind’s problems? You can’t even accept who you are, or where you come from. You’re relationship with your dad is completely fucked up, and last I checked your life was a mess even before you got here. You can’t even take care of yourself, and you want to tackle our shit? What makes you think you’d be that great of a king?”

Loki obviously wasn’t expecting me to have a brain, but my major was Political Science. How bout _you_ kneel, bitch! The ex-god’s cocky smirk is gone now. “It is my birthright to rule as king.”

“Your birthright can kiss my ass. It takes more than the right parenthood to be a true leader, and as far as I’m concerned… not impressed. If you knew anything about our history you’d realize humans respect strong leadership, but rule with an iron fist and eventually we rise up. No one likes being bullied by a smartass with family issues.”

I’ve pissed him off. I brought my taser just in case, but he’s too broken to really do anything. He does glare a lot, and slide the food tray closer to take a bite of his breakfast. I try not to look smug about getting him to eat… I fail. “It’s just as well… I have better things to do with my time than bother with this world. Eventually the one that sent me will come and this world will burn. Not even Thor can stop that.”

S.H.I.E.L.D. has been working around the clock to assess potential dangers since Loki’s attack on Manhattan, including Thanos, and they’re fully aware that Earth is still in danger. I’m confident they’ll figure something out. I don’t reply. Instead I watch him finish his food. Blue and purple bruises cover most of his torso, and I can see him wince once or twice when he reaches. Eventually I sigh and set the food closer, helping him eat so he doesn’t strain himself.

“What is your name, mortal?”

“Darcy.”

“Thor has mentioned you… last we spoke a friend of his named Darcy had suffered the loss of her mother.”

I find it kind of weird that Thor talks to Loki about me. Honestly, I’d rather he not share my personal issues with the man who almost got Manhattan nuked. “She died a little over a month ago… I just recently got back.”

Loki’s food is almost finished, but he stops eating to look at me. The anger is gone, replaced with curiosity. “He said the woman you call ‘mother’ was not truly your blood. Is that true?”

“I was adopted.”

There’s this look on Loki’s face, and it’s like watching a child try to comprehend something so completely out of his grasp. “And your birth parents?”

My thoughts go back to Tony Stark, and for a moment my stomach flops with confusion and anger. I have to keep telling myself he didn’t really do anything wrong. He never even knew about me. I had great parents who raised me with all the love they possessed. I was lucky. “I was raised by people who loved me. As far as I’m concerned that’s all that really counts. Finish your food.”

He looks like he has more questions on the tip of his tongue, but he doesn’t say anything more. He finishes his food and hands the empty tray back to me. “You may leave now.”

“Delighted,” I replied.

He smiled back, but said nothing. I don’t know why I even care, but I find myself wondering what he thinks of me. Turns out I don’t have to wait long to find out.

*~*~*

“What did you say to my brother?”

I was busy filling out paperwork for Jane, in her office, when Thor walked in as if he owned the place. “Excuse me?”

Thor looks like a giant in the tiny office connected to Jane’s lab. Most people are off to lunch by now, but I stayed so I could leave early later. “Loki… he finds you intriguing. You are the first mortal who has ever impressed him… other than perhaps Tony Stark. He seems to like your fire.”

It doesn’t escape my notice that my birth father and I are the only two people Loki finds tolerable, though the man must be a glutton for punishment, because I wasn’t exactly pleasant with him. “Seriously? I was just trying to piss him off.”

Thor smiled at that, just a quirk of those lovely lips. “He has always enjoyed a challenge.”

I can’t help rolling my eyes. “Please tell me this doesn’t mean I have to spend more time with him.”

In seconds Thor is holding a lunch tray, and flashing me those puppy dog eyes. “If you wouldn’t mind….”

I frown. “You have _got_ to be kidding me.” It’s only the beginning. Half the time I’m not sure if I’m working for Jane or Loki. I never should have tried to piss him off….

To Be Continued


	3. Part Three: Never Had A Chance

_For some reason some of the best romances start with hate and snark. I think this is probably because two passionate people come together and they can’t tell the difference between love and hate until they’re in too deep. My experiences with romance have never been particularly passionate or snarky, so it took me a little bit longer than most to see what was happening. It probably didn’t help that my life was one big ball of crazy. All I really knew was Loki Odinson drove me up the wall in every way that counts, but I just kept coming back for more. I was turning into a masochist. Loki was exactly the type of guy my dad warned me about, and I was in way over my head._

I watch with a mixture of horror and confusion as a nurse dodged a flying cup which smashed against the wall outside his private room. She looks pissed off more than anything, not that Loki could really intimidate anyone lying half broken in bed. She flashed me a look of pity and shook her head. “Good luck!” she cried, and glanced back towards Loki’s room. “Asshole!”

“Never return here, you clumsy harlet!” shouted Loki and I try not to laugh as the nurse’s eyes widen and she rushes off angrily. This isn’t the first time Loki’s had a disagreement with a nurse and I have to put on my stern face before braving the chaos that is a brooding Loki Odinson.

“Seriously?! How the hell were you raised with Thor? Didn’t anyone ever teach you not to throw things at people?” I grumble with a sigh, and watch Loki trying desperately to calm himself as he realizes I’ve arrived with his breakfast for the day.

“I don’t know where Thor finds these people, but they are useless!” shouted Loki angrily. If there’s one thing I’ve learned, it’s Loki has a major temper… especially when he was experiencing pain (which he almost always was). “I would rather lie here and rot than be treated by the incompetent nurses they keep sending me!”

She never finished changing his bandages, and his face is bright red. He’s sweating too, and breathing heavily. She probably hurt him. “They aren’t incompetent… you’re just a jackass.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Spare me! A nurse is supposed to be helpful, but there are infants who would bandage my wounds with greater care!”

“I doubt that,” I reply and set aside the food by his bed. It isn’t the first time I’ve had to finish up after a nurse because of his temper. I’m not as well trained as a nurse, but I know enough.

“Darcy, that hurts!”

“Yeah well, if you’d let the nurse do it, she’d be hurting you on accident. I _enjoy_ causing you pain,” I reply with a glare. I find it funny that he’s yet to throw anything at me considering how often I’m putting him in his place. I’m starting to suspect he actually enjoys arguing with me. He refuses to take crap from anyone, and not even Thor can settle him down when he’s upset, but then I’m around and it’s like he’s a whole different person. Once I’m done rewrapping his bandages I nod towards the food. “Eat up… I have better things to do than babysit a child.”

“I am a god,” he corrects, eyeing the food I’ve brought him with disgust.

“You _were_ a god. Now you’re just a child with bad manners, and a serious superiority complex. Shut up and eat.” He’s in a foul mood. He’s usually less infuriating.

Loki’s eyes narrow as he holds my gaze. It’s like playing chicken, and I refuse to blink first. “I find you… absolutely maddening.”

That makes me smile. “Good.”

Eventually he glances over at the food I’ve brought him… just a sandwich, pudding, juice, and a small salad. “This food looks terrible.”

“That’s because it is... now eat up. It's good for you.”

He lets out a sigh and tries his sandwich, making faces with each bite. It only makes me laugh, which doesn’t exactly help his mood. I know it can’t be easy being forced to be taken care of by others. Loki wouldn’t be the first to give nurses a hard time. He listens to me though. I can’t quite figure out why. I don’t pretend to understand this man before me. I’m not sure I’d ever want to try. I eat his pudding and we mostly talk about what the evil nurse put him through before I came. Loki claims she was wrapping the bandages too tight. Not exactly worthy of having glass cups thrown at you, but considering the pain he’s in, I guess I understand why he didn’t like her much. There was such a thing as bedside manner… not that I know anything about it, but I don’t have to bother with such things. I’m special that way. “Darcy… I don’t want her coming back here… ever!”

I lick at a drop of chocolate pudding that’s fallen on my hand and nod. “Don’t worry, the mean old nurse doesn’t have to come back,” I assure him.

“You mock me….”

“Yup.”

Loki let out a huff. I could totally see him playing the big bad wolf in the fairytale story about the three little pigs. The image makes me laugh, and Loki is staring at me curious. I shake my head.

“You don’t wanna know.”

He doesn’t even push. “I probably don’t,” he agrees.

*~*~*

It’s late when I come by to check on him. I’ve finished my work for the day and I usually like to make sure Loki’s all set for the night before I head home. I’m not expecting to find that Loki isn’t alone. When I peek into his room I see Tony Stark sitting by his bed… and didn’t Thor say something about Loki tolerating Stark too? They’re deep in conversation about something that’s obviously annoying Tony. I hear words that are normally pouring out of Jane’s mouth, so I’m guessing the discussion is scientific in nature. What’s really strange about the visit is the cards in their hands. It seems like they’re playing poker. Their arguing and playing poker… and it looks beyond bizarre.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything too important,” I finally speak up, and Tony Stark jumps just a bit before turning to look over at me as if I’ve caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. Most of the Avengers (other than Thor) aren’t exactly fans of Loki. By that I mean they want him dead or dying. I guess I could understand why he might prefer to meet with the ex-villian after hours.

“Not at all… ummm we were just having a delightful argument,” replied Stark.

Loki put down his cards and met my gaze. “He was having an argument… I was merely stating facts.”

“Claiming ‘magic’ every time I question something is NOT stating facts, Loki!” Tony argued.

Jane and Thor often have similar arguments. Thor finds it difficult to explain certain things to her, and she’s usually left frustrated and confused. One of their biggest arguments revolves around Thor’s ability to fly with the use of his hammer. I usually tune them out when I see the conversation going downhill. “I’m heading home for the night and I just wanted to make sure you didn’t want anything before I leave,” I explain.

Loki seems to be in a better mood than he was in this morning. “That is very kind of you, Darcy… however I am quite fine.”

I nod, and glance back at my birth father who hasn’t stopped staring at me since I came in. My mouth feels dry all of the sudden under the heat of his gaze, and my body is tense. Guilt sits in my gut like a rock and I’m not sure what exactly I feel guilty about. Is it the fact that I haven’t told him who I am? Is it the fact that deep down I want him to know? It could be this yearning I’ve been struggling against… to have some sort of connection with _someone_ in New York since I’m living so far from home. I honestly don’t know why I feel like this, but I wish it would just go away. “In that case, I’m out. Night guys. Enjoy your game!”

I wave goodbye and rush out of Loki’s room as quickly as I can. I’m so tired. I just really need to go home and relax.

*~*~*

The next time I see Loki he’s not himself. He’s quiet and compliant. I don’t even have to threaten him to get him to eat the crappy food. It worries me. I realize I often behave like I can’t stand him… and I really can’t, but he’s Thor’s brother, and he’s under my care. I may also… _kinda_ … care… about him. I guess I don’t know how I feel anymore. “Okay, spill… what the hell is wrong with you?”

Loki’s eyebrows shoot up instantly in confusion, but I know it’s an act. “I do not understand.”

“The hell you don’t! You’re acting weird.”

Loki looks like he’s about to deny anything is wrong, but I’m glaring at him, and I think he knows I won’t let go until he talks. He’s already learned to read me. It should probably bother me that we’re starting to develop this strange friendship. It’s like nothing I’ve ever had before. Eventually Loki catches my gaze and he looks so uncertain and raw. It isn’t until now that I realize it’s probably how he’s been feeling all along. “It’s just the pain. I’ve never experienced anything like this before. Do all mortals suffer like this?”

I shrug. “I broke my leg once when I was ten while riding my bike. That sucked. There’s other people out there that are sick and can’t really take care of themselves. I guess it’s pretty normal. Fragile mortals….”

It gets silent for a long time and then he reaches out to take my hand in his, which is weird because he’s never touched me before. “Darcy… I feel I owe you an apology.”

I’m a bit surprised… okay… maybe more than a bit. “Are you dying?”

Finally he laughs and shakes his head. “Not that I know of… but I’ve been thinking… I have been less than grateful for your assistance. Few would bother to help me after all I’ve done, even as a favor to Thor. You have shown me a kindness I do not believe I am capable of ever repaying.”

He has got to be dying. I check his pulse just in case, and move my free hand to his cheek to see if he has a fever. “Are you sure you’re not dying?”

He removes the hand still on his face and kisses my knuckles. “I will finish my food. You do not have to stay. I think I… wish to be alone today.”

I don’t want to argue because I can tell something is going on. I’m missing something. Maybe it’s the fact that he’s stuck in this bed until he recovers. Or maybe he’s just finally realized the error of his ways for real… although I’m still not quite ready to believe that just yet. His moods have always been a bit chaotic at the best of times. “Fine, but I’ll be back in an hour to check on you, okay?”

He nods and tries to smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes. Something is definitely going on. “Thank you, Darcy.”

“You don’t have to thank me, Loki. You don’t owe me a thing.” I realize I mean what I say. Despite what a pain in the ass he can be, there’s a part of me that has come to enjoy this. I stand and walk towards the door before turning back. “You know… when Thor was banished here he was a bit of a handful at first too. I guess seeing the world from our eyes has a way of changing you gods. Maybe Odin was hoping you’d learn something from us like Thor did.”

Loki held my gaze. “I have no doubt of that. Everything he does has a purpose.”

There’s something significant about those words, but I don’t know enough to speculate about what he could mean. Instead I just give him an encouraging smile and leave him to his ‘soul searching’ or whatever it is that he’s doing.

*~*~*

Since Loki is good for lunch I join Thor and Jane in the cafeteria today. Thor looks cheerful as always, and his smile is extra wide when he looks at me. We talk about mundane things. Our lives are filled with the extraordinary so sometimes it’s nice to have a random talk about the weather or something equally boring. The food is appalling, and Thor ends up eating most of it for us. I’m starting to think the man’s stomach is an unending abyss. Jane gets distracted with a call from Erik Selvig and I move to dump our trays when Thor reaches out to grasp my arm. “Darcy… I just wanted… I wanted to thank you for all you are doing for my brother.”

Yet another god is thanking me today. It’s gotta be a record. “No sweat… but you owe me big. Like ‘spring break in Asgard’ big.”

Thor laughs at that. “I am sure I could arrange something if you truly wished to see my world.”

I’m not actually serious. I think the idea terrifies me, going to Asgard. Thor and Loki are already a handful. A whole planet of gods seems like my worst nightmare. “Seriously Thor, it’s not a big deal. I’m happy I can help.”

There’s something mischievous in his eyes, and I know that look. Ideas are forming in that godly brain of his. And they call _Loki_ the god of mischief. “I believe Loki has developed a fondness for you. None of the nurses will see him. I was hoping we could discuss you extending your caretaking duties….”

I bite back a groan, because I should have seen it coming. If I try to argue with him he’ll just give me that look again. The puppy dog look... damn him. I can’t say ‘no’ to the big oaf! It’s truly infuriating. “Yeah well… somehow I’m not surprised. I usually end up doing that crap anyway once he’s chased away whatever nurse is assigned to him.”

“Excellent! I have already spoken with Director Fury! You will receive some extra training on how to properly care for his injuries in the absence of a proper nurse!”

Men… I hate them all. They ruin my life… except for maybe John Lewis. My dad is perfect and there’s no one in this world that could tell me otherwise. I kinda wish more people were like him. “Yay… can’t wait,” I mutter sarcastically, and of course it goes right over Thor’s head. I roll my eyes at his excitement and grab the trays to dump. I have this really bad feeling like the universe is working against me and this is only the beginning. I don’t appreciate it at all.

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one chapter tonight, but I'll post two tomorrow. I didn't have time to edit the other chapters today.


	4. It Get’s Awkward

_Sexual tension can be complicated. It pops up when you least expect it. My best friend was a guy named Edward Finkle. I never paid him any attention until he finally hit puberty, shot up six inches, and started working out at the gym with his Dad on weekends. Suddenly I was blushing every time our eyes met. Hugging him was awkward. Not to mention my heart would speed up every time he smiled at me. For years we were nothing more than friends. I never gave him a second glance. He’d walk me home and we’d talk about movies and our favorite music. We’d argue over whether chocolate or vanilla was better, until I’d threaten to kick him and he’d concede to my will out of fear. Then suddenly I didn’t know what to say to him. He was complimenting me, and I was floating away on a cloud of heart shaped roses. Pathetic. We dated for two years until his father’s job transferred him to an army base in Baltimore, Maryland. Best boyfriend I ever had._

“Like what you see?”

“Shut up.”

It’s awkward doing the nurse’s job. I suppose I never realized all that’s involved. The way Thor made it sound; I’d just be bandaging him up a few times a day… maybe shoving pills down his throat. Nothing too complicated. No one said anything about having to bathe Loki… as in see him naked. Talk about awkward. The thing is, you can’t help peeking. I know exactly what he looks like naked now. Let me just say… he is blessed. Despite his lean body frame, he’s got abs. I mean the dude is cut. Not bulky like Thor, but definitely just as impressive. He’s also… well proportioned. Like his manhood… it’s literally the biggest I’ve ever seen outside a porno.

That’s not to say it means anything. I’ve seen enough guys with good equipment fail big time when it comes to using it. All flash, no skill. It’s honestly a waste, in my opinion. I don’t know if Loki has a similar problem, but somehow I doubt it. He’s a god, for crying out loud! How sad would it be if he was bad at sex? It’s really not a good idea to think about Loki and sex when I’m busy scrubbing him down in the bathtub. He’s semi-hard, but who wouldn’t be with a pretty girl touching his special areas?

“It’s okay to be impressed. I am quite… extraordinary,” Loki teases. I know it’s gotta be a bit awkward for him to. I mean he’s been washing his own special areas since he was a kid, I would assume, and now he’s so broken he can’t even do that on his own. Still, there’s no way I’m putting up with his shit.

“Actually, I was wondering how big Thor’s _hammer_ is. You’re brothers right? So I’m sure you’ve seen it at least once. Tell me the truth, he’s packin’ isn’t he? Damn Jane… she’s so lucky.” Hey, if I have to be uncomfortable, so does he. I can be quite cruel when I want to be.

Loki’s features darken. “You are an unusually cruel mortal,” he grumbled.

I love it when he calls me a ‘mortal’… it usually means I’ve managed to piss him off. Right now I think I’d prefer that kind of tension than anything of the sexual variety. I _refuse_ to think of Loki like that. I mean, sure he’s attractive. He’s got that whole tall, dark, and brooding thing going on. It’s hot, there’s no doubting that. The thing is, it’s still Loki. He tried to take over the world. I’m pretty sure I’d give my Dad a major heart attack if I started dating a super villain from another planet. He barely survived the motorcycle riding, tattooed boyfriends I brought home my first year of college. “Thank you.”

*~*~*

I spend almost as much time with Loki as I do with Thor and Jane. I never expected to have a blossoming relationship with someone the world views as a psychopath. I don’t really think of him that way anymore. Sometimes when he’s in the right mood he tells me stories about life growing up on Asgard. He talks about the prejudice between Frost Giants and Thor’s people, frightening bedtime stories about Frost Giants sneaking into a child’s bedroom and freezing them all to death. I suppose finding out you’re the monsters you grew up being afraid of could make anyone crazy. Being mentally fucked with by Thanos right afterwards did nothing to assist his already questionable mental stability.

Loki doesn’t like people to know he regrets his actions. He wants people to think of him as the badass. He wants people to think he’s not afraid of anything. I see past all that now. It’s not as simple as everyone else thinks. The truth is, he’s majorly confused about a lot, and he’s yet to truly understand where that leaves him. I guess sometimes I can relate to what he’s feeling. Finding out Tony Stark is my father shifted my own view of myself, and I can’t quite figure out what to do. I suddenly have this whole new part of myself that I don’t know what to do with, and it scares me. It must have scared Loki so much more.

“What do you look like? I mean when you’re a Frost Giant?” I find myself asking out of nowhere.

He’s been unaware of my train of thought, so he shoots me a startled look. “Pardon me?”

I stare at the half eaten sandwich on his food tray and try again. “Thor says you turn blue in your true form… and you have red eyes.”

I can tell I’m making Loki uncomfortable. I often make Loki uncomfortable. It’s sort of a hobby for me. “That is an accurate description, yes.”

He probably doesn’t want to talk about this, but I push him anyway. “You and Thor are the only two people I’ve ever known that aren’t originally from Earth. I’ve always thought of aliens being green with big black eyes and stringy bodies. If you’re a Frost Giant… why don’t you look like one all the time?”

Loki’s expression is mostly blank. He’s unreadable. I hate it when he get’s like that. “Instinctual magic. I was raised on Asgard. I shifted my form to look like those I was raised with,” he explained.

“Could you shift back? To look like a Frost Giant… if you wanted to?”

“Is there a reason for these questions?”

He’s getting impatient. I should probably tread carefully, but let’s face it… that’s not how I do things. I’m about as subtle as a brick. “I wanna see you turn blue.”

Loki’s eyebrow quirked and he looked genuinely surprised. “Why?”

“I thought I already explained that part, you and Thor are the only aliens I know. Thor’s all normal, and you aren’t. You turn blue… I wanna see. It’s a mortal thing. Humor me!” It’s more like a ‘Darcy’ thing. I’m sure other people would freak out if Loki turned blue. I just think it would be cool to see.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, but he said nothing. Instead he slowly allowed his skin to change. Lines and ridges rose as he changed his hue to a dark ocean blue, creating these designs I admit I find pretty fascinating. I want to reach out and touch them… but that would probably be awkward. Then again, I’ve already seen him naked, so a little awkward means nothing to me now. My finger traces the design on the back of his hand.

“That is so cool,” I whisper.

Loki snorted. “You _would_ say that,” he muttered. He’s giving me that look, the ‘you are such a strange mortal’ look that often amuses me. It’s almost as if he finds my quirks endearing now.

His eyes are red, like a demon’s. It’s not exactly creepy, but it is unnerving. I can’t quite look him in the eyes. “It’s kinda hot.”

“Hot? You mean attractive?” questioned Loki.

He pulls away from my touch, and my eyes lift to take in his face. There’s more ridges there… curving designs like the henna I used to see people get at amusement parks. It’s beautiful. “Well… yeah. You’re like a living masterpiece. Plus blue is my favorite color.”

“The Frost Giants almost destroyed your kind. I doubt you would consider _them_ a masterpiece,” he remarked.

“Uh no offence, but… you sort of tried the same thing.”

His smile immediately disappeared. “What can I say… I’m a slave to my instincts. The Frost Giants are monsters… as I am.”

“You’re not a monster,” I insist. “You’re just complicated. People always get that sort of thing confused.”

He’s doing that weird staring thing again, even as his skin returns to it’s ‘normal’ shade, and his eyes are no longer red. He doesn’t reply, but I get the feeling I’ve said something significant. His eyes seem to soften somehow, and he stares at me the rest of the evening.

Later that night I have a sex dream about Loki and his blue skin. I blame it on the pint of ice cream I ate before bed and swear off the stuff for a while. It’s bad enough I have to wash his private bits. I really don’t need to be dreaming about them too.

To Be Continued


	5. The Secrets We Keep

_I worked with S.H.I.E.L.D. for months and rarely ran into Tony Stark. Then suddenly it was like he was everywhere. Between him and this strange dance I was participating in with Loki it was difficult to know up from down anymore. This secret I was holding was like a leech feeding off my happy place. I was on edge constantly. I was tired and stressed from lack of sleep. Plus I couldn’t stop thinking about my mom. If she was still alive maybe I could make sense out of all this chaos, but she was gone. I’d lost my mom. How do you even begin to comprehend that fact? That you’ll never see your mom again? So suddenly I just felt alone, but there was Loki lying in bed feeling just as lost as I was, and I found myself forgetting all the reasons I was supposed to hate him. He listened. I don’t know why, but for some reason he actually listened._

“Two months… it’s been two friggin’ months.”

Loki has long since finished his meal, but I’ve yet to leave the bed because his bandages need to be changed and Loki’s chased out every damn nurse on staff. I’ve been given basic first aid and CPR, but Fury has me taking additional classes so I can take better care of Loki since no one else seems capable of dealing with him. Lucky me. “My mother has always been precious to me. I know not what I would be capable of if I were to lose her to death.”

It doesn’t surprise me that Loki’s a mamma’s boy. The picture only gets clearer, and I get the feeling she’s the only one who has ever understood him. My dad has always been pretty reserved. It was my mom that had that outgoing and vivacious personality. She was everything John Lewis wasn’t, and he’d loved her for it. I loved her for it too. Somehow the world seemed less colorful and vibrant without her in it. I finish redressing Loki’s wounds and clean up the mess. I don’t even blink when Loki reaches for the new pair of underwear (fleshly cleaned) and pulls them on with care. Due to his injuries I’ve been forced to bathe him a couple times so there’s nothing I haven’t seen. I guess I can’t blame him for being picky about who takes care of him considering how humiliating it must be to need assistance just to wash. For a man with Loki’s sense of pride it was downright impossible, and his only way of dealing was to continually flirt and make me blush (because somehow it was easier if we were both humiliated). “I guess you never have to worry about that… being that she’s immortal and all.” There may be a sliver of jealousy in my voice… just a tiny bit.

Loki pulls on some sweats and I help him return to the bed as gently as possible. He’s grunting from the pain, but the man refuses to take pain killers. I have no idea why. It will be at least a month before he’s healthy enough to move on his own. Thor and I are the main ones taking care of him now, with some help from Jane (though Loki’s mood is always darker after she’s been in the room). He blames Jane for many of the changes in Thor’s personality. He considers Thor soft, but he doesn’t even see that he’s changing too. Odin’s punishment has seen to that. “Perhaps… but the unforeseen befall both gods and men alike. I could lose her just as easily as you lost your mother.”

“And I could get hit by a bus tomorrow… so let’s all get drunk and live it up. Jeez, this conversation is depressing.”

Loki’s smile is faint, and there’s sweat collecting on his brow, a clear sign that he’s in more pain than he’s letting on. Pride is a funny thing. “Death doesn’t always have to be a dreary end, Darcy Lewis. Sometimes it can be just as welcomed as slumber.”

I don’t know how I know this, but I realize then that Loki is talking about himself. There’s fear in his eyes, and he sees death as his only way out. Thor’s told me about his deal with the devil. He failed to take down Midgard and it’s not just his life that hangs in the balance. Something much worse is coming for him. I don’t say anything, but his words put things in perspective for me. I hate the idea that someone like Loki could teach me something about myself, but I realize I’ve let my issues take over my life. They’ve consumed me, and I’m not letting go. Things could be so much worse than knowing who my birth father is, and holding onto this secret. “Tony Stark is my father.” I don’t know why I tell him that, but I have to tell someone.

He looks stunned and confused, and a little bit speechless. I find that amusing. Loki… speechless. “Beg your pardon.”

“Iron man… Tony Stark… he’s my real father… my birth father. I only found out two months ago and now I see him all the time and he barely remembers my name usually. I haven’t told anyone. I haven’t told Jane. I haven’t told Thor. I haven’t told a single person since I got back.”

“And you decide to share this knowledge with me?”

“No one would ever believe you if you blabbed.”

“I see your point.”

“I hate secrets.”

Loki smiles. “Well then, you have chosen your confident wisely… I _love_ them.”

I’m pretty sure if I hug the god of mischief I might hate myself later. Instead I just laugh and shake my head. A weight is lifted off of me. I feel lighter somehow. I’m not holding onto this secret alone and maybe I won’t feel so sick when I’m forced to look Tony Stark in the eye. I know there’s plenty who would argue that he has the right to know the truth, but does he? Would it even matter? He missed my birth, first steps, first word, my first day of school, prom, graduation, and everything else. So what would there really be left? I have a father… a really great father. He has Pepper. He has Iron Man. He has a business to run. He has so much on his plate and I won’t throw that at him too. Or maybe I’m just terrified that it’ll be two parents rejecting me? John and Helen wanted me, but somehow it makes me sad to think my own flesh and blood didn’t. I wonder if Loki feels the same way. I don’t ask though. “I should go.”

“I should rest.”

I pick up his food tray and leave feeling better and worse at the same time. I don’t know how that’s possible.

*~*~*

My birth father is stalking me apparently. It’s the only explanation for why he’s in my office texting someone on his cell as if he belongs here. “Ummm… hello?”

He immediately turns to look at me and jumps out of the chair. “Darcy, right?”

I want to roll my eyes at the fact that even now he still has to ask. I want to scream it from the rooftops. ‘Dude, I AM YOUR FUCKING DAUGHTER! REMEMBER MY NAME!’ Instead I just fold my arms and stare at him. “Tony, right?”

He smiles at that, putting away his phone and shoving his hands in his pockets. “I just got back from a meeting with Nick Fury and the two ‘pain in my ass-assians’ and I thought I’d stop by. You know I didn’t realize you were looking after Loki, but Thor says you’ve been taking care of him for a while now.”

“Yup.”

He’s staring at me as if he’s expecting me to say more, but I don’t feel like talking. It’s been a long day and he’s the last person I want to be talking to right now. “Right… well, here’s the thing… Thor’s a good guy and all but you should probably be careful with Loki. He may not have his powers, but he’s still dangerous. Thor isn’t exactly a good judge of character when it comes to these things. I was… concerned for your welfare.”

I find that hard to believe. “That’s pretty touching considering you barely ever remember my name.” It’s not like I’m not the only one sharing a lot of my time with Loki. I’m not sure why he wants to discourage me from being around the man.

He flashes a grin at that. “He talks about you.”

Ah, so the whole forgetting my name was bullshit apparently? It figures. “I’m flattered.” I move to get to my desk, but Tony’s stepped in my way.

“Darcy, why do I feel like I’ve pissed you off for some reason? Help me out here. Give me a clue at least. I can be a bit of a jackass to everyone so it’s hard to keep track of who I’ve pissed off and why. Did I… do something? Say something?”

I don’t really know what to say. I can’t help staring at his eyes, because they’re my eyes. I look like him, and it makes my stomach twist into knots. He doesn’t deserve to be treated badly because of a one night stand, but this whole situation is so completely screwed up. I’m in way over my head. I don’t need his money. I don’t even need a father. The thing is… I don’t want to get close. I want things the way they were when he couldn’t remember my name and I just barely spoke to him. The thing is, when I look at Tony I feel like I’m cheating on the man who raised me. Deep down all those annoying insecurities I thought I’d dealt with come back with a vengeance. Would he have wanted me? Would he have let my mother put me up for adoption? If I told him… would he even care? It shouldn’t matter what he thinks. It does though. “I was just gonna clock out and grab a drink… wanna come?”

Stark frowned, confused. “I have a girlfriend you know.”

“Gross dude, not even interested in you like that.” My birth father thought I was hitting on him. I’m seconds away from being a Jerry Springer episode.

“Uhhh thanks?”

I’m not ready to tell him the truth just yet, but would it be wrong to at least spend some time with my father? John Lewis couldn’t fault me for it. He’d probably be proud of his baby girl for facing her issues like this. “I’m thirsty. If you want to come, feel free. I seriously need a drink.”

Stark nods. “I’ll pay for the first round.”

“Excellent.”

*~*~*

He’s not so bad after you get a couple drinks in him. I mostly make up stuff about finding Loki ‘intriguing.’ I’ve always had a thing for bad boys, but reformed ex-villians with interests in world domination seem just a little too hardcore… even for me. The man killed people for crying out loud! I definitely have an issue with dating murderers. Loki and me? It could never work… it would be such a bad idea. I refuse to even go there. This is me… not going there. “I’ve been taking care of him since I got back. He’s just… not what I expected.”

Stark finishes his scotch and glances over at me. “He’s a big old bag of crazy… but I get it. Some would say he has a few redeeming qualities.”

I think about earlier when I told him my parentage. I think about how he seemed to understand my need to tell someone so the burden wasn’t all on me. He could probably use this information against me, but he hasn’t. He seemed to get it. He seemed to get me. I’m not really used to that. Jane loves me, but I know I drive her crazy. I’m not a scientist and I slow her down when she’s in her zone. I have lots of friends back in New Mexico, but my job has swallowed my social life whole since Thor happened. “He kind of does. Did you know we were both adopted?” I didn’t mean to say that.

Stark motions for the bartender to give him more scotch. “I didn’t realize.”

“He took it a little harder than I did, but I found out the truth when I was five so… I guess I’ll give him some leeway.”

Tony laughs at that. “If it makes you feel any better I knew exactly who my father was and I still had ‘daddy issues’ to deal with.”

“I never really did. I loved my parents. They were supportive, funny, and my mom couldn’t cook to save her life. I was lucky.” I’m staring at him. I imagine myself being raised by Tony. I think about everything he’s ever done or been through and I wonder if I would have been one of those spoiled starlets that goes out and gets drunk and basically shames myself in every way. “Tony?”

“Yeah?”

“What would you do… if you found out tomorrow you had a kid?”

Stark laughed at that. “I would put my name in for ‘Worst Father of the Year’ and try to find a way to tell Pepper without her murdering me over it, I suppose. Thankfully, I never had to deal with that. I was always very careful.”

Oh the irony of that statement! “I’d totally vote for you.”

“What?”

“For ‘Worst Father of the Year’… I’d vote for you. I believe in being supportive.”

Tony Stark is grinning from ear to ear and I basically just called him the worst father ever. I will never understand this man. I kind of like that about him. “In that case… would you also help me tell Pepper?”

I down the rest of my own drink and laugh. “You are SO on your own with that one!”

Could this be considered our first father/daughter moment? Drinking at some crappy bar? God I hope so. It seems fitting somehow. I watch him pay for our drinks and he helps me up, and calls me a taxi. He even pays in advance. “It was a pleasure drinking with you, Darcy Lewis.”

I smile back and wave. That night I give dad a call and tell him how much I miss him. I don’t know why I’m crying the moment I hear his voice. He tells me it’s all going to be okay and I believe him. I _always_ believe him.

To Be Continued


	6. Here Comes The Plot

_My mother used to say that the best kind of love was like getting hit by a brick. It was often sudden and painful, but once you recovered at least you'd have a brick for your troubles. Yeah… I never knew what it meant either, but when she’d say it I’d just nod and smile. Dad would shake his head in amusement. I don’t think he got it either. I can’t see how having a brick would be worth getting hit in the head, unless of course, you were a bricklayer. And even if you were a bricklayer, I think I’d be a bit pissed off that I’d just been hit by a friggin’ brick! And who the hell would throw a brick at someone? Who would do something like that? A brick to the head could cause brain damage I’m sure! If that’s what love is than jeez, maybe it’s best I’ve never really experienced it before! But then I met Loki… and you know what… suddenly it all made sense. I can’t explain it, and I wouldn’t want to try… but I totally **got** it, and that’s all that really matters I guess._

I woke up to the sound of glass breaking. I had my taser out in seconds, ready to attack someone who didn’t even exist. No one was breaking in, but my window was broken and there was a weird glowing blue crystal on my bedroom floor. This kind of shit _would_ happen to me. “What the hell?!”

Now I’d seen some peculiar shit in my day. I’m friends with the god of thunder. I’m the daughter of Iron Man (which he still doesn’t know about). Don’t even get me started on this unusual friendship I’ve developed with Loki. Finding a glowing rock on my bedroom floor isn’t enough to freak me out anymore. I could feel the energy pulsing from it, calling to me as if it was meant for me. There’s nothing to describe it really. It was like a heartbeat, but as loud as the sound of drums. It was beating in time with my pulse, and it glowed so bright the closer I got. I reached out hesitantly, but I couldn’t resist it. I couldn’t shake this feeling like it was mine. It _was_ mine. This strange rock on my bedroom floor… calling to me like a gift. My hands touched the glowing rock and it shines so bright I had to look away… and then everything stopped. No more heartbeat. It was as silent. It’s glow faded. Was it possible I was seeing things? I stared at it for a long time waiting for something else to happen, but it just seemed like a lost cause. My phone was the only thing that shook me from my dazed state. It was Jane… and she was totally freaking out. I decided not to tell her about the glowing rock just yet. She had enough problems to deal with.

*~*~*

“You wanna run that by me again?”

“The Bifrost! It opened up over New York! You didn’t see it?! Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. has been flipping out! Thor’s been asked to contact Odin and find out how they managed to make a new Einstein-Rosen Bridge! Thor believes they used the Tesseract somehow, but I have tons of data I need to go over, and I need you to start working on cataloguing all this! It’s a lot to make sense out of, not to mention the fact that-”

“Whoa! Hold your horses science lady! It’s really early in the morning and my brain doesn’t work like yours does. So… Odin opened the bridge?”

“We are uncertain.” I turn my head to see Thor standing at the door. He glances at Jane for a moment before turning back to Darcy. “I am to return home to see what has happened. Something was sent through the Bifrost… a blue jewel of great power. Doctor Banner and Stark are working on a way of locating it now.”

That gets my attention. Blue jewel… sent through the Bifrost… oh shit. My hand reaches into my bag and I pull out what I’m sure everyone has been looking for. “You mean this?” 

Jane looks completely lost, which is a first. She’s staring at it like she doesn’t know whether to run over and grab it or get the hell away from it. Thor goes pale, and his eyes get really wide. After seeing how he reacts I’m starting to think I never should have touched the glowing rock. It probably wasn’t the smartest thing I’ve ever done. Thor points to it, but keeps a healthy distance. I wonder if it’s radioactive. I’m probably gonna die now. It’s Monday too… I _would_ die on a Monday. “Where did you find this?”

I glance at the jewel that is probably killing me with each second that I hold it. “Ummm… it broke my bedroom window. I decided to bring it in to show Doctor Banner or Tony in case it was important. Am I dying? Please tell me this thing isn’t radioactive. It was glowing like crazy until I touched it!”

Thor shook his head, eyes never leaving the jewel. “You say it was glowing... and it's light faded when you picked up the jewel?" I nodded, and he seemed to look a billion times older to me now. I've obviously made a very huge mistake. I'm just waiting for Thor to tell me how bad I've screwed up. I wonder who will speak at my eulogy... and whether it would be weird if Stark said something (never knowing he was my birth father). Yeah... it'd be weird. "This morning Loki grew very sick. His injuries are not healing as they should and the Doctor is worried he has developed an infection. That jewel is from Loki’s staff, Darcy. It is the source of his power.”

My eyes light up at that. “Do you think it could help Loki?”

Thor doesn’t look pleased. In fact, he looks grim… almost horrified. “Darcy… I need you to sit down.”

It’s never good when someone tells you that. It means they're afraid you'll faint, or freak out... or both. I know instantly that something really bad is happening and my smile fades. I look down at the jewel in confusion and back towards a stool nearby. Jane still looks confused. Sitting down sounds like an excellent idea and I do so without complaint or question. “Thor… what’s going on? Why would Odin send the jewel to Darcy?” Jane asks and her voice is a little shaky.

Thor refuses to look either of us in the eye. That’s also a bad sign. I decide I really hate Odin. I hate his godly guts. I really, really hate him. Finally Thor kneels before me, and drops his hands to my shoulders as if he’s trying to hold me together because I could shatter at any moment. “Loki is of Asgard, but as I have told you his true parentage is Jotunn. He is a Frost Giant, and in some ways very different from my race. He is especially different when it comes to his… biology.”

It’s too early in the morning for a biology lesson, but I have a feeling it could be the meaning of life or death for me, so I try my best to keep up. “I don’t understand what that has to do with the jewel.”

“I am getting to that, Darcy… please be patient.” Thor licks his lips, finally holding my gaze, and there is pity in his eyes, and hope. Pity and hope? “A Jotunn mates for life. Usually, their mates are chosen for them. Those who are truly worthy are saved for the strong to ensure the offspring will be sturdy and equally superior. Loki’s father broke the confides of his bond to mate with another… and Loki was the result… a runt. Loki was abandoned and thought weak and small because of this. When a Frost Giant has chosen a mate there is a ceremony. None of my people have ever witnessed this event, save my father. A special bond is created between mates that cannot be undone. It seems… it was Odin’s intention to create this mating bond using the jewel from Loki’s staff. It cannot save him now… only you can.”

It was a lot of information to get at one time, and I’m pretty sure I didn’t really understand most of it. My chest feels tight and my mouth is dry. Jane looks positively ill. “Are you telling me your father sent this to me on purpose? He wants me to hook up with Loki?” This is obviously a prank. Thor's fucking with my mind, and I gotta admit I'm impressed. I never would have expected him to keep a straight face while pulling a stunt like this.

“It would seem that is his wish... that Loki take you as his mate. Everything the All Father does has a purpose, Darcy. You must understand that. He must have seen something in you. You don’t even realize it yourself, but I have known Loki a very long time. He favors you. If my father sent the jewel of Loki to you, it was because he felt you were his last hope. Perhaps it was his will that you will influence Loki in much the same way as Jane has changed me. I was not… kind before my banishment to Midgard. I dreamt of war and chaos as Loki did… for my own glory. When I was banished… I had single-handedly declared war on the Frost Giants. So you see, Darcy… Loki and I are very much the same. He can be saved and redeemed as I was! I beg of you… please understand the gift you have been given!”

I didn’t. I didn’t understand. I had absolutely no idea. What did Thor want from me? What did he want me to do? Was he really asking me to sleep with his brother? Mate with him? What am I... a dog? “Thor… please tell me you're joking. Stark put you up to this,right? How the hell am I supposed to help Loki?” I know any moment I’m going to have a panic attack, because it’s bad. This thing isn’t going to kill me, but I’m pretty sure I’ll wish it had.

Thor closes his eyes and runs a hand through his long locks of hair. “You are to be Loki’s betrothed. Your fate is sealed. Loki’s powers are yours to command. You are the only one who can save him now. Loki Odinson must mate, and be bonded to you for eternity. Once your bond is fully sealed his powers will be restored.”

The jewel falls from my hands and hits the floor, but it doesn’t shatter. In fact, I don’t even hear it fall really. I can’t breathe. The walls are closing in and I can’t even breathe. Holy shit!

*~*~*

It’s all a dream. I’m sure of it… because there is no way Odin’s trying to force me to live an episode of _Star Trek_. Loki isn’t Spock, and I’m not the person who’s gonna cure his seven year itch…. not that it's really a fuck or die situation, but it's close enough! I refuse to even think about it. It’s insane. It’s unbelievably wrong. I’m not in love with Loki. Loki’s not in love with me. I’ve just barely begun to tolerate him as more than a thorn in my side! Odin is a sick, SICK man. He needs to stop fucking with people’s lives. When I open my eyes I realize Thor is holding me and brushing the hair from my eyes. Jane is boiling red with barely contained rage. “We’re talking to Fury about this! How could your father even do this?! There must be a way to reverse this, Thor! Look at her! She’s having a panic attack! Odin can’t possibly think we’d just go along with this! How dare he!”

“Jane please! This helps no one! This decision is Darcy’s alone,” argues Thor even as he tries his best to keep my breathing even and calm.

I realize I’m losing it. The full weight of what Thor’s told me is hitting me hard, and I’m in agony just to fill my lungs with oxygen. Why me? Why would Odin possibly think I could help? I’m just a silly mortal! I’m a Midgardian… and he’s supposed to be a god, but does that give him the right to play with my life like this? I mean... shit!

“What the hell is going on?”

My eyes widen, and I feel faint. This just keeps getting better and better. Tony Fucking Stark is staring at me with concern in his eyes and they’re going to tell him what’s happened and I just can’t deal with this now. “I need… I need to get out of here. I need air. No one follows me! Just leave me the hell alone!” I pull away from Thor and rush out of the room in desperation. Thor and Tony are calling my name, but I pretend not to hear. This is just too much right now. My plan was to go outside, but when I get in the elevator I’m heading for Loki’s floor instead. I need to know what’s happening, and I feel like Loki should know what’s going on. I can only imagine how pissed he’s going to be. What did Loki say? Everything Odin does has a purpose? I’m starting to see why he sounded so completely dejected when he told me that.

*~*~*

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Loki won’t look at me. I’ve told him exactly what Thor told me and I’m out of breath, but calmer now. It just bothers me that Loki won’t even meet my gaze.

“I see.”

“Are you kidding me?! Loki, I just told you that basically the only way you’ll ever be immortal again is if you _bond_ yourself to me and that’s all you have to say?! You're father wants us to fuck!”

“What would you like me to say?” He sounds cold and detached. It pisses me off.

“Something! Get angry! Tell me there’s another way! Tell me you can fix this! Odin has no right to put me in this position!” I realize only now, that I have no idea what I want him to say. I don’t even know what I expected from him, but it wasn’t this. He looks beaten. He looks like a man who’s ready to give up, and that bothers me. It also bothers me that he's incredibly pale, sweating hard, and his lips are chapped. He looks sickly... and if he does have an infection his life could be on the line. So why isn't he saying anything?! “Loki… how can you just sit there?!”

Finally his eyes meet mine, and there’s a sad smile on his face. “When Thor was banished here his powers were stripped from him, Darcy. Odin sent him down to this planet, and threw his hammer down with him. Only if he showed himself worthy, would the hammer return to him and his immortality be restored.”

“What the hell does this have to do with anything?!” I’m growing impatient, and his calm just makes me more agitated.

Loki holds my eyes, and it’s like he can see right through me. “Don’t you see it, Darcy? I was banished here like Thor because of my actions against this realm. I demanded subjugation. I killed. I declared war on this world and if not for the Avengers it would have been mine. It is not enough that I suffer for my crimes, Darcy. The fact that I am here proves nothing. Odin sent the stone from my staff as my final test… an impossible one and he knows this. It is not enough that I regret what I have done. He knows my heart. He knows I still crave the glory and power I once had. He sees the darkness that will forever reside in me. However… if I were to be loved… by a woman so pure and innocent, then I would prove my worth. Darcy… you are nothing more than a tool for Odin’s test. It’s not enough that I suffer… I must prove I deserve my birthright.”

To the gods we are nothing more than children. We are tiny and small. I realize now why Loki was capable of such terrible things as murder. For so long I have been comparing him to the evil born and raised here, but Loki is not from Earth. He’s of Asgard. He was a god. Our worlds are so completely different. Our morals so fundamentally diverse. I am a pawn. The ‘gift’ I’ve been bestowed, as Thor calls it, is no gift at all. It’s a curse. If the beauty can love the beast… then he is worthy to be restored to his former glory, but this is no fairytale. Loki knows I could never be happy with this. He’s already given up because he knows me. It’s possible he’s always known it would come to this. Suddenly his mood changes make sense, and I realize he knew what would happen all along. He was _waiting_ for this. I don’t know how he knew, but it’s obviously true. “You knew… you knew Odin was going to try something like this.”

Loki turns away, and that’s my first clue that I’m right. “Everything he does has a purpose, Darcy.”

I feel physically sick. I realize to Odin, he’s done nothing wrong. In his eyes he’s well within his rights to use me this way. It’s all a game to him… like pieces on a chessboard, and he’s maneuvering each piece to suit his needs… including me (and Loki). I’ve never truly felt sorry for Loki until this moment… Thor too. Even more surprising, I feel sorry for Odin. They live in the heavens and call themselves gods, but they’ve lost touch with their humanity. I suppose that’s the point of Odin’s tests. Perhaps he wants his sons to be different. Maybe he realizes things need to change and his sons cannot follow in their father’s footsteps. I reach out for Loki’s hand and hold on tight until Loki can meet my gaze again, but I know he doesn’t want my pity. “This isn’t fair,” is all I can whisper.

Loki’s lips curl in a self-deprecating smile. “Oh but it is, Darcy. I will fail his test. I have brought nothing but shame to my father, but in this state he will not have to endure me much longer.” He grows quiet for a long time, and I see the deep hurt in his eyes. It’s no wonder he craves to be seen when so many have cast him aside. “You should go, Darcy. Do not concern yourself with this any longer.”

I can’t go. I can’t leave him like this. Perhaps this is the moment I first feel what others might define as love for Loki. I don’t quite know what it is just yet. It feels like I’ve been hit by more than a brick… more like a bus. My grip on his hand tightens, and I’m overcome with anger. The injustice of all of this fuels my rage. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Loki looks at me confused, but still just as broken. “Darcy-”

I shake my head. “You think I’m just going to abandon you like this? Get it through that thick skull of yours, Loki… there are people who care about you now! Thor would do just about anything to help you. I’m not promising anything, but I swear to you… I will figure this out. I won’t let Odin do this to you, Loki. You deserve better. This test is a farce!”

His eyes search mine as if he’s trying to find the truth. He called me pure, and maybe I am (though there are probably some people from college that would beg to differ). All I know is I have to do what’s right… and this feels right. Eventually Loki nods, hesitantly, but he says nothing. He doesn’t let go of my hand and I don’t let go of his.

To Be Continued


	7. We’re All Just Stories

_The first fairytale ever read to me was “Beauty and the Beast” and the irony of this doesn’t escape me. It’s always been my favorite. It’s not just about romance and magic. It taught me lessons like ‘never judge a book by its cover’ and ‘it’s probably not a good idea to piss off local villagers.’ It gave me hope that even the worst people have the ability to change. Those kinds of lessons stick with you. You don’t even realize it, but they become a part of you. Stories and fairytales, but filled with fundamental truths. Sometimes you’re the beast, and sometimes you’re the beauty. I think most people are a bit of both. The weird thing is, I learned something else from that story that I never even thought about before. Magic really does exist, family is everything, and at the end of the day… the good guys always win._

It occurs to me that this isn’t really something I can go to my dad about. He was always the one I looked to for advice in the past, but this is so far beyond him… so I go to the next best thing. I must be desperate if I think it’s a good idea to get advice from Tony Stark! I am desperate though. Thor keeps looking at me like I’m _Jesus Fucking Christ_ , savior of his little brother, and future princess of Asgard. Jane won’t calm down long enough to actually listen to what I have to say about this whole thing. In her eyes Loki is probably seconds away from raping me so he can be a ‘god’ again, which would be kinda interesting to see considering the guy is so broken he can’t even take a dump without assistance.

So I find myself arguing with some douche who won't let me up, swearing up and down that Tony will want to see me, and I should be allowed to enter Stark Towers. I’m seconds away from giving him an indignant glare and screaming **‘don’t you know who I am?!’** just for kicks… he probably wouldn’t get it. “Look dude, I don’t have time for this. I get it! Stark probably gets a lot of Iron Man fangirls rushing in here with short skirts and halter tops, but I am wearing neither! Tony Stark is a friend! I work for S.H.I.E.L.D. dude! I need to talk to him, and I swear to god I will taser you if you touch me again!”

“Hogan, what’s going on?”

It’s Pepper, and I let out a shout of triumph because I’ve met her before and at least that’s something I can build on. “Oh thank god! Look… I need to talk to Stark. Please tell this man I’m a friend!” I’m kinda frustrated, and I’m using my ‘angry voice’ now. It’s basically just like my ‘pissed off voice’ but an octave lower.

Pepper smiles at me, and I see understanding on her face… she recognizes me. Hallelujah! “It’s okay, Hogan… she works for S.H.I.E.L.D. and she’s a friend of Thor’s. Ms. Lewis right?”

It takes me a minute, but it occurs to me that this is my birth father’s girlfriend I’m talking too. In a few years she could be like my stepmom or something. Weird. “Call me, Darcy… please.” I give Stark’s… ummm I honestly don’t know what he is… bodyguard maybe… a smug grin and push past him to greet Pepper properly.

He rolls his eyes, and shares a look with Pepper, and she just smiles kindly. “I’ll take it from here… why don’t you warm up the car. I’ll meet you out in a minute.” Once the douche is gone I turn fully to face Pepper and I realize just how tall she is. She’s also really slender, and she’s wearing these insane high heels that would probably break my ankles if I even attempted to walk in them. “He’s on the top floor, just follow me.”

The awkward silence as we wait for our floor gives me time to think about what it is I plan on saying to Tony when I see him. I’m absolutely no one to him. He doesn’t have a clue who I am. Just because he knocked up some chick over twenty years ago doesn’t make us family. Why would he care that my life is in crisis and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do? This is a mistake. I’m not even sure what I’m doing here anymore. I should have just gone back to my apartment to cry and eat chocolate in front of the TV until I could gather my thoughts together. I’m obviously spiraling. I’m not clear-headed enough to make logical decisions. Such a mistake… this is a big, BIG mistake.

“We’re here.” Shit!

Pepper walks out first, and I hesitate. If I leave the elevator there’s no turning back. She’s staring at me with a question on her lips that she won’t actually ask. She probably wants to know what the hell I want with Tony. I lick my lips and force myself to exit the elevator and she’s walking again, so I follow her. Tony’s making himself a drink, and he’s not looking up. “Seriously Pepper, I know I’m late, but again… it’s _MY_ plane. I’m sure it won’t leave without me!” Finally he lifts his gaze and he’s staring at me. “Darcy?”

Hey… look at that. My father knows my name now. I feel special. I wave hello. “Hey… I uh… didn’t realize you had a plane to catch.”

Pepper clears her throat and Tony breaks my gaze to look at her. “I’ll be downstairs. Don’t take too long, Tony. We have a schedule to keep.”

He smiles, trying to be charming. “What would I do without you kicking my ass?”

“Hire someone else to kick your ass?” she flirts. Now I just feel awkward watching this. Tony Stark is eye-fucking Pepper Potts. Awkward.

“Wouldn’t be nearly as fun,” he assures her.

Pepper rolls her eyes and leaves, re-entering the elevator. The moment the doors close he’s handing me scotch and taking a sip of his own glass. “So… what brings you here?”

The alcohol is perfect, because I could totally use some liquid courage right now. I down it fast and ignore the burn. “Odin _fucking_ screwed me over!” Okay, that’s probably not the best way to start this conversation. I would never talk to my dad like this… however Tony’s just my birth dad… does that make a difference? I doubt it.

Tony blinks. “I take it this is about the whole… weird… mating bond… thing… with Loki?”

“Thor told you?!” How is he not freaking out? How is he not pissed?! My dad would be pissed! Then again… Tony has no idea I’m his daughter… so yeah… nevermind.

Tony takes a cautious step closer to me and gently relieves me of my glass before walking back to the bar to pour me another drink. “He tried too… it was a bit hard to follow when Thor and Jane started fighting with each other. I gather you’re feeling a bit conflicted at the moment.”

That’s the understatement of the century! “Conflicted?! Try pissed… and confused… but mostly pissed! I mean, I talked to Loki and as far as he’s concerned his father is just fucking with him… or testing him! It’s not enough that Loki’s changed… he needs to be loved too… by me… someone who was affected by his actions. Because if I can forgive him than he’s truly earned the right to be given back his powers. Loki doesn’t think I’ll save him….”

Stark hands me my drink and I gulp it just as fast as the first one. My vision blurs for just a moment, and I barely notice the burn this time around. I can already feel the alcohol doing it’s job. “Correct me if I’m off base here… but do we really _want_ Loki to have his powers back?”

“Tony, they say he has some kind of infection. He’s sick… and then there’s Thanos! I mean, his life could be on the line!”

“Do you love him?”

“Of course not!”

“Then I’d say your decision is already made. You can’t just prostitute yourself to Loki so his bad decisions don’t come back to bite him in the ass.”

I’m officially horrified with this whole conversation. How could Stark ask me to be so selfish? Loki is a human being who deserves a second chance! “So you’d just stand back and watch Loki get killed?!”

Stark let out a sigh. “Look, I like the guy… really I do, but I’m just trying to make a point. Odin’s the bad guy here, not you. He’s the one that put you in this situation.”

“But it doesn’t change the fact that I’d be idly standing by while Loki’s enemies tear his _mortal_ body apart limb by limb!”

Tony’s head fell back and he looked tired and frustrated. He closed his eyes for a second and pinched the bridge of his nose as if trying to fight off a headache. “What do you want from me, Darcy?! Are you here for advice? You really think I’m the guy to talk to about this?!”

I don’t think it’s too much to ask. Even if he doesn’t know he’s my father, I at least thought he considered me a friend. “It’s not like I have a lot of people I can talk to about this! Why do you have to be such a jerk about this?!” I shout at him angrily.

“I don’t know what you want me to say! Yes, Odin screwed you over big time! Yes, this whole situation is messed up! I don’t have the answer! Why are you even here?!”

I’m starting to wonder that myself. I never should have left the elevator. I realize now that I’m just living in a dream. Stark is a nice guy… but he’s also a jackass. Even _he_ knows he’d be the worst father ever. So why am I here? Did I really expect him to know what to do? Did I really just ask Tony Stark for advice? He’s not John Lewis. He’s not my father. We share DNA, but what the hell does that matter? It certainly didn’t matter to my birth mom? So why should that matter to Stark? “I should go.” I place the empty glass I was holding on a table nearby and head towards the elevator.

“Darcy… wait… I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that.”

I shake my head, and I’m so angry at myself. I’m actually surprised! I fooled myself into thinking Tony Stark would be there for me. “Sorry to bother you. I know you have a plane to catch,” I reply just before the doors close… and that’s when I really break down.

*~*~*

I’m so distressed about my argument with Stark that I don’t even notice that the door was already unlocked when I shoved my key in. I’ve kept it together since I left Stark Towers, but I know I’m just barely holding on to my sanity at this point. This is too much to deal with all at once and I feel like I’m facing it all on my own. I’m a big girl. I can usually handle a crisis, but this… this is so completely beyond me. I fall against my door and let my eyes slide shut. I force myself to breathe, to feel my lungs fill with oxygen, and I remind myself that my problems could be so much worse. I’m sure there’s at least _one_ person more screwed up than me… there has to be.

“Rough day, Miss Lewis?”

“Holy shit!” I pull out my taser in seconds, but I’m staring at Nick Fury… the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. is in my living room. This day just keeps getting better and better. “How the hell did you get into my apartment?” Wow, now that was just the stupidest question ever. “Better question… WHY are you in my apartment?!” Yup, now that was a question worth asking!

Nick calmly sits on my sofa like he owns it. His leather jacket hangs off on the side and I wonder how long he’s been waiting for me. “I think we need to talk, Miss Lewis.”

I swallow hard and set down my taser, but I still keep it in reach just in case. Nick Fury scares the shit out of me. The fact that he’s sitting on my sofa does not help soothe those fears. “Talk? So you broke into my apartment to talk? Haven’t you ever heard of a cell phone? Or maybe video chat? Send me a friggin’ message on facebook! Or maybe… just maybe… you could wait for me to come into work tomorrow and leave a message on my desk that you wanna set up a meeting! Why did none of these ideas occur to you?!” Honestly, I shouldn’t be surprised. These are the same people who took Jane’s research… and my ipod. What the hell would they want with my ipod?! I mean seriously… overkill!

Fury is smiling at me. That can’t be good. “It’s come to my attention that you were the reason Odin opened up the Bifrost… he sent you something.”

I should have known this would have to do with Loki and that stupid blue jewel. “Yeah… he sent me an invitation to be his god damn daughter-in-law. I was less than amused.”

“It’s also come to my attention that you’ve recently discovered your true parentage.”

I really want this day to be over… like right now. “Why do I get the feeling you’re not surprised about any of this?”

Fury tilts his head and stares at me for a moment, as if trying to decide how much to tell me. “His name was on your birth certificate, Miss Lewis. You really think we weren’t aware that you were Tony Stark’s daughter?”

Ah right… secret organization of spies… intel gathering is kinda their thing isn’t it? Wow, now I just feel stupid. “I guess it would have come up during the background checks, huh?”

Nick nodded, looking slightly amused. “What? You thought we offered you a job simply because of Thor and Miss Foster?”

“Ummm… yeah, pretty much,” I admit. I mean, at the time it made perfect sense.

Fury glanced down at my coffee table, staring at my ‘Annie’ doll. I’d taken it with me after my trip to see dad. It was old and a little worn in places, but it smelled like home. He picked up the childhood doll, a curious look in his one eye. “In the year 1942 a man name Howard Stark and Doctor Abraham Erskine conducted an experiment in the hopes of creating a super-soldier that would help them win the war not only against Hitler, but an organization named HYDRA. It was a success, but sadly Erskine was killed not long after and the secrets to his experiment were lost. Howard Stark helps build an organization which would later be known as S.H.I.E.L.D. and spends much of his life preparing his son to create a better and brighter tomorrow for us all using technology he helped develop. Fast forward a couple decades and Tony Stark is captured by a group called the Ten Rings. In order to escape… he creates the first Iron Man suit. He becomes a hero… sort of. Not long after, a young woman named Darcy Lewis runs over a being from another world-”

“Technically, Jane ran over him…” I interrupt. Fury looks less than amused by my joke.

“The same being she helps save will join together with her father and the very super-soldier Stark’s father helped create to protect this planet… along with a Hulk, a few assassins, and a lot of luck. Quite a coincidence… wouldn’t you agree, Miss Lewis.”

I shrug. “I guess… but I’m really not sure why you’re telling me all this.” I mostly knew all this already, but now that I think about it… it is kinda weird how everything seems to line up. I mean, I grew up in New Mexico and suddenly I come to find out I’m Stark’s daughter? Feels so completely out of nowhere for me.

Nick Fury stood, pulling out the blue jewel I’d dropped earlier when Thor told me the ‘bad news.’ I had forgotten all about it. He placed the jewel on my coffee table and grabbed his jacket. “I don’t believe in coincidences, Miss Lewis. You have quite the legacy to live up to. We’ve been watching… we were always watching. You see… I make it my business to notice these little connections. My people and I are trained to see the things other people miss.” Nick Fury pulls out a piece of paper that looks old and worn. It’s a birth certificate, but it looks different from the one I found in that box gathering dust in my parent’s basement. “I thought you might want to take a look at this.”

I reach out to take the birth certificate. My name is on it, but it’s totally different. **Darcy Sigyn Walsh-Sykes** I look up, confused. I hadn’t even realized it before, but the last name on my other birth certificate was Lewis. “I don’t understand,” I admit.

“Your old birth certificate was lost, and your parents had to file for a new one. That’s the original.”

I look back at the birth certificate Fury gave me and shake my head, cause it looks all wrong to me. I’m still not sure what to make of this. “My mother’s name was Sykes… what’s with the Walsh?” I ask, and I’m a little curious about my middle name too. My middle name is Sandra… Darcy Sandra Lewis… not Sigyn. I wouldn’t even know how to pronounce that. It does look familiar though, and I don’t know why. I feel like I’ve seen that name somewhere before.

“That would be your grandfather. He was a soldier in World War Two… imprisoned by HYDRA until Steve Rogers helped free him and many others. Unfortunately, he didn’t survive the end of the war, and your grandmother went back to her maiden name… Sykes.”

It should creep me out that Nick Fury knows more about my background than I do. Instead, I find I’m kinda grateful. For a person who grew up without a past, this introduction to my genealogy is mind-blowing. The pieces of my past begin to connect like a puzzle and a picture is forming. I smile. “That’s kind of cool,” I finally admit.

Fury is staring at my old birth certificate. “There’s something about you, Darcy… something that doesn’t quite add up, but I will say this... you belong here. You don’t even see it yet, but you will soon.” He walks over to me and I move out of his way so he can pass. He pauses and turns his head to look down at me, and then at the certificate. “Have you decided what you’re going to do yet?”

My smile fades, and I’m once again reminded of everything I’ve been struggling with. “No… what do you think I should do?” I ask. Good grief… first Stark and now Fury? I don’t think desperation fully covers what’s going on here anymore.

Fury shrugs. “Not my choice to make… Odin sent that rock to _you_.”

“You don’t like Loki very much, do you?”

“No… not really.”

“But if I decided tomorrow to help him regain his powers… would you stop me?”

Nick Fury snorted, looking extremely amused with me for a moment. “There’s two things I don’t do, Miss Lewis. I don’t stand for bullshit, and I don’t stand in the way of fate.” He just walks away after that… no explanation… just leaves.

I let out a sigh and stare down at the birth certificate, wondering why he would give it to me now. He’s obviously trying to tell me something about myself… but what? “Yeah sure, just leave without answering my question. You’ve been delightfully cryptic as always!” I mutter to myself and shut my door, being sure to lock it. I drop back against the door and stare at my original birth certificate. I was never a fan of mysteries….

To Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you wondering, I will be updating my other story, probably Wednesday. I'm working on both of these stories together, so sometimes I have to be extra careful. lol


	8. If Fate Calls Take A Message

_I always loved to hear the story about the day I was adopted. My mom would tell it best. I was adopted on a Friday, one of the hottest days of the year. John and Helen Lewis walked in looking to adopt a little boy, but they found me instead. My mom liked to say she knew right away I was going to be special. She said it was like magic. She looked into my eyes and fell in love. She said it was meant to be. My mom can be a little dramatic sometimes, but the story always made me smile. The way she would tell it… it was as if we’d been destined to be a family. Darcy Lewis was always meant to be raised by John and Helen. My mom saw me and knew I was her daughter. My dad saw me and fell madly in love. Helen Lewis always believed in destiny. John Lewis usually just goes with the flow like me. We’d nod and smile, amused by her antics and wild theories. It isn’t until later that I realize she was right about that too. We really were the perfect match. All the pieces lined up, fate made sure of that._

I’m not usually the kind of person to put much thought in strange dreams, but this one put me on edge a little more than usual. Most of it is a fog no matter how hard I try to remember, but I was standing on an enormous bridge, cut off at its edge, cracked and broken. Light and color glowed underneath me, and I wore a flowing green and black dress that accentuated my curves and revealed just enough cleavage to make me look especially alluring. It was nothing I’d ever be caught dead in, but I looked perfectly comfortable with my attire in the dream. I was waiting for something. I just remember looking past the bridge at the billions of stars beyond, and my hair was blowing in the wind, curled perfectly behind my ears and down my neck.

A voice whispered to me, but it wasn’t the name 'Darcy' he called for. _“Sigyn…”_ he said and my lips curled as I turned back to see Loki standing behind me. He offered me his hand and I took it.

My smile grew as our eyes locked and he led me down the bridge and away from the edge. _“I’m here.”_

I awoke with a start, eyes wide, and a shiver ran down my back. I didn't know what to think, but it felt significant. Dream interpretations were more my mother’s cup of tea. Fortune tellers and communicating with the dead had been one of her weird hobbies. She was the person who'd always believed in miracles and magic… okay, I was kinda forced to believe in magic too, considering I’m friends with gods of mischief and thunder. My phone was ringing beside my bed and I immediately answer, trying to shake off the dream that had unsettled me so. “Darcy?”

I didn’t know just how much I needed to hear my father’s voice until that moment. “Dad!”

“Hey kiddo, how’s it going?”

I’m not sure why he’s calling me first thing in the morning, but I refuse to complain when I can already feel tense muscles relax. The only thing better than hearing him would be feeling his arms wrap around me in one of his bear hugs. I always loved one of John Lewis’ famous bear hugs! Either way, the guy has serious ESP to be calling me now when I need him most. “Ummm… I guess things are going okay. Work has just been a bit stressful lately.”

“They aren’t working you too hard, are they?”

I roll my eyes and run a hand through my tangled hair. “No dad… it’s fine… just busy.”

“Cause if you ever need me… you know I’d buy a plane ticket this very second and fly down there. You’re all I’ve got left in this world.”

I realize then, that he probably misses me just as much as I miss him. Mom is gone and he’s all alone. Part of me wishes he would fly down here and never leave, but I can’t imagine John Lewis living in the city. He wouldn’t know what to do with himself here. “I know, dad.” I think about Loki, and I tuck my legs under my chin and wonder what my dad would think of him. I wonder what he would think of all of this insanity. “Dad?”

“What’s up, kid?”

I lick my lips, searching for a way to ask the question no one else seems willing or able to answer. “If you had a friend counting on you… but it meant giving up something big… making this huge sacrifice just for them… would you do it?”

I can hear my father sigh into the phone, and I know he’s wondering what I could possibly be talking about, but he won’t ask. He’s kind of awesome that way. “Would I do it? I guess that depends.”

“Depends on what?”

“On what kind of person I am.”

My brows knit in confusion, and I wish I could see his face. “I don’t follow.”

“This friend… are they important to you?”

“Yeah, of course!”

“How important?”

I hate it when he does that, because I know exactly what he’s asking and it’s the question I’ve avoided asking myself. I guess when it comes right down to it, I’m really afraid of how I’ll answer. Now my father is asking me the question I was too afraid to ask myself, and I’m not sure how to answer. I don’t want to answer. My mind can't make peace with Loki's past. It holds me back from facing truths I'm too chicken to examine. Loki is my friend... the god of mischief... murderer... so what does that make me? How important is he to me? “I don’t know.”

“Find out.” That’s John Lewis for you. When no one else knows what to say he can sum it up in two words. Find out. If I’m not sure what to do… or worried I already know what to do… then there's only one answer. Find out, but that won’t happen if I’m looking at everyone else. It’s Loki I need to talk to. I need to figure out if he’s worth it… worth the sacrifice I’d be making. My life for his… cause that’s what it really feels like. My smile is faint, and a tear rolls down my cheek, but I’m not sad. I’m grateful. “You are the most loyal and compassionate person I have ever known, Darcy. I know you’ll figure whatever this is out. Don’t worry, kiddo… it’ll be okay.”

Again I believe him, and I nod even though he can’t see me. “Thanks, dad.”

“Anytime.”

*~*~*

I’m staring at an empty bed trying to comprehend what the people around me are telling me. I’m scared. I only came to talk to Loki, and instead I’m greeted to an empty bed and Thor looks like he hasn’t slept at all. I suppose I don’t look any better. Jane stands beside Thor doing her best to be supportive, but I can tell she has no idea what to say or do. I doubt anyone would. My eyes meet the nurse, Alice… who was giving me my training on how to take care of Loki while he recovered from his injuries. “I don’t understand how this could happen,” I whisper, and there’s an anxiety coming over me that I can’t quite get a hold of. “Why wasn’t this caught earlier?”

Alice lets out a sigh and shakes her head. “Unfortunately, we had no idea whether he was even capable of getting such a serious infection. We call it Systemic Inflammatory Response Syndrome. The chemicals in his body are responding to whatever germs entered his bloodstream. It’s quite possible he was exposed to something after his surgery, but we can’t be sure. His blood pressure took a major drop last night and he went into shock.”

“He had a fever… last I saw him… they suspected infection.”

Alice nodded. “It looks like he was rushed to the hospital in time. They have him in the ICU and he’s being given antibiotics intravenously. We can only hope he recovers. Darcy… you should know it’s possible vital organs were affected. He’s relatively healthy, so he’s got a good chance of survival… but at this point we just don’t know enough about him or his physiology to be certain whether we’re helping or hurting. I’m sorry.”

Thor’s head drops into his hands and my heart sinks into my stomach. I promised him I would figure everything out. I’m angry… no… I am fucking pissed. I want to throw something. I want to scream. I want to look Odin in the eye and tell him his son is dying… and then I want to point out who the _real_ monster is… because it isn’t Loki. I shake my head and I turn to Thor. “Are you still going to Asgard?”

Thor looks up at me, and there are tears in his eyes. All the worry I’m feeling are mirrored on the god of thunder’s face. “Loki is very ill… I should not leave him.”

“No… that’s exactly what we need to do. We need to go. Odin should know exactly what he’s doing to his son!”

“Are you insane? You’d be putting yourself in danger, Darcy,” argues Jane immediately, and I see the worry in her eyes… worry and fear for me. She's really a good friend, even if we do drive each other crazy sometimes.

Thor shakes his head at me, looking alarmed. “Darcy no… please understand! This is not his doing!” I don’t understand Thor’s loyalty to his father. I can’t even comprehend it!

“Not his doing?! No, of course not! He just throws a rock out of the sky and expects me to fix this! Loki knew this would happen, Thor! He knew! I told Loki I would figure something out! I refuse to let him die! I made a promise! I do NOT go back on a promise!”

Thor stood, towering over me, looking more imposing than I’d ever seen him. Jane takes a step back, eyes wide, and even she’s a little nervous. “And you believe I care any less?! He is my brother!”

“And he’s my friend!” I shout back, but it’s so much more than that. Loki isn’t just my friend. I don’t know what he is. I’ve been taking care of him. He was my responsibility. I would do just about anything for my friends… but I waited too long. I hesitated to help Loki, and now he’s in a hospital dying because I wanted to be selfish! I am Darcy Lewis. I’m a supportive friend to anyone that matters to me. I’m smart and fierce. I love sarcasm, and I will use my taser when freaked out. It doesn’t matter where I came from, what my original name was, or who I’m related to… because these facts should never have changed. I was afraid to bond myself to Loki. All I was thinking about was how it would affect me, and Loki was busy fighting for his life with no hope of ever being the powerful god he’d once been. “You’re taking me to see Odin, Thor… or I swear to **GOD** I will tase you!”

Thor is staring at me, half shocked by my words and the empty promise. It may have hurt him before when he was powerless, but he's a god now. Not some pitiful mortal. We're ants to his kind. They've lived thousands of years. A dinky little taser isn't going to bring him down. I know that and I don’t care. He needs to know I’m serious. He licks his lips and nods. “We shall leave tonight. Return home and wait for me there. We will be using something similar to the tesseract to return to my home. I must see to Loki and inform the others of our plans.” I nod, turning towards the door. “And Darcy?”

I look back at him. His eyes shine with newfound respect, and I’m not really sure I deserve it just yet. “Loki is blessed to have a woman so loyal and courageous.”

I just smile back, but it’s a watery smile. “Thanks Thor.”

*~*~*

It glows blue like the jewel Odin sent me, and I can feel it’s power. I don’t reach out to touch this time. The last time I touched something that glowed it didn’t work out so well for me. Instead I just watch as Thor carefully places it in a glass cylinder with handles on each side. I take one side and he takes the other. Our eyes lock and I’m terrified, but there’s no turning back now.

“Wait! Don’t go yet! Just wait please! Holy shit!”

I was picked up from my apartment not long after I sorted out some things. We decided to do this in Jane’s office and it’s only Fury and Jane in the room, but Tony Stark is standing at the door out of breath. He’s sweating like he’s been running for quite some time. “Stark?” I’m not sure what he’s doing here. He had a plane to catch… Fury said something about a business meeting with a base outside of D.C. and yet… here he is instead.

“Rogers just told me Thor is taking you to Asgard… are you fucking insane?”

My eyes narrow at him. “Loki is dying! What do you expect me to do?!” I don’t feel like having another argument with him right now.

His eyes widen, and his hand idly taps on the reactor buried in his chest. “You really _are_ insane… Jesus…” he whispers and walks over to me.

“Shouldn’t you be gone? You had a plane to catch yesterday,” I point out to him. I wish he would just leave me the hell alone.

Stark shrugged. “I cancelled the meeting.” He can see the disbelief in my eyes and smiled. “I’m Tony Stark, Darcy… I do what I want.”

One glance at Thor and he gives me an answering smile, the kind a patient parent might give when dealing with a rebellous teenager. Yeah… now that I think about it… he really does do what he wants. It's just another reason I can't stand the man. “And you decide to come here to stop me from saving Loki?”

Stark frowns. “I get it… you have to do this. I was an idiot… but I did warn you that happens sometimes. I can’t help myself. I just… be careful, okay? I kind of… like you… or something.”

It’s the worst apology ever, but I still let go of my side of the device to pull him in for a hug. He's being supportive. He deserves a reward. “You really suck… like you may just be the worst person I’ve ever met,” I tell him.

He laughs and hugs me back, but it feels all awkward and wrong, which is perfect. Nothing about us will ever really be normal. He's the father I never wanted, and I'm the daughter he certainly wouldn't have wanted to raise. I can't blame him for that. Maybe if I'd grown up in foster care in some crappy neighborhood it wouldn't be so easy for me to forgive, but I was adopted by John and Helen Lewis. Frankly, I think I owe him. “I know… sorry. I suck,” he agreed.

“You’re forgiven… mostly,” I assure him and grab Thor’s device once more, taking a deep breath. “You should probably take a step back.”

He looks around a bit, suddenly realizing there are other people in the room and backs away next to Fury who is giving us both a knowing stare… not a smile… just a stare. “Uh right… try not to piss off Odin too much. I’d hate for Thor to bring you back in pieces.” I really hope he’s joking. Odin wouldn’t really do that, would he? Shit. I glance over at Thor and he seems just as scared as I am. Oh god… I am so fucked!

Thor is staring at Jane, and they share one of those looks like something from a romance novel. I try not to mock their love with my gag reflex. “We will return shortly… I promise.”

Jane doesn’t answer. She just nods.

I decide I can’t take any of this anymore, and I realize Thor’s seconds from activating this device and who knows what will happen next? This is it. It's time. “Hey Stark!”

He looks at me, shoving his hands in his pockets, curious. “What’s up?” He has no idea….

I nod to Thor and the blue cube glows even brighter. I can feel it’s energy flow through me. It’s now or never. “Guess what… you’re my biological father. Just thought you should know in case I die or something.”

His jaw drops, and it feels kind of good to mess him up like this. I consider it payback for what a jackass he was to me yesterday. I’m sure Fury can explain the whole story for him after I’m gone. I’m so glad I won’t be here for that conversation. “Uh… wait… what?!”

I smile awkwardly. “Don’t forget to tell Pepper.” And just like that the world fades away, surrounded by light. My eyes close, blinded, and they only open when the light fades and I’m standing on a bridge just like the one in my dream. “Holy shit!”

To Be Continued/center>


	9. The Thread Unravels

_In storybooks it’s easy to identify the villain. They have the evil laugh, maybe a mustache, and no one ever bothers to tell their side of the story. You never hear about why the big bad wolf was trying to blow people’s houses down. And I certainly don’t remember them explaining why those wicked witches had it out for all those princesses who spent most of their life talking to animals and singing while they cleaned floors. They don’t tell you that the wolf had been starving to death and needed to eat to survive, or that that witch you fear was once an innocent child herself, but somehow something happened to turn her into the nightmare that haunts little girl’s dreams. In life it’s never that simple. People can’t be defined in two categories. Everyone has a story. Everyone has a reason for who they grow up to become. Sometimes you can still be surprised because the person you thought was a villain… might just be the hero. Nothing is black and white. There’s always a heck of a lot of grey._

“My friend, it is good to see you once more.”

He wore all gold, standing tall like a large statue, with skin like dark chocolate. He towered over me like everyone else from this world. These people were giants. From my short perspective I was standing next to skyscrapers. “Thor… it is always good to see you in person.”

I wasn’t really paying any attention to the boys, because I was too busy trying to recover from the state of shock after laying eyes on Thor’s world... his very alien world. Asgard literally took my breath away. It was like nothing I could have ever imagined. It made Earth’s most magnificent cities look like toilet bowls, and it was no wonder all these people thought they were gods. Thor led me towards his home with a wide and proud grin. The warriors three were there to greet us, and Thor pulled each one in a warm hug before pausing to greet Lady Sif. His eyes were soft when he looked at her, as if she were especially important. Lately I’ve caught him giving me the same look, and I realize what it is now. Sif and I… we’re like his sisters. He sees us as if we are his blood, and I find myself amazed that someone so wondrous and powerful could ever come to look at me like that… like family.

“Frigga is waiting for you, Thor,” says Sif and her eyes glance towards me with trepidation. I wonder if she even recognizes me. “She waits for you both.”

Are they expecting us? Heimdall certainly didn’t seem surprised and neither do Thor’s battle buddies. Thor certainly doesn’t seem surprised that they knew we were coming. His smile simply fades and he shoots me a glance. “Loki is dying. We have come to ask for the All Father’s help.”

That’s not exactly what I have in mind, but I nod anyway. Sif just gives us both an inquisitive glance. “Do you really think he will help Loki? All have Asgard has been told that the son of Odin is to be tested.”

Tested... ugh, the very word puts me in a mood. “Oh don’t worry, Loki is definitely going to pass,” I assure her, perhaps a little too harshly. I get the feeling she’s not sure whether to be relived or worried by my answer. Loki isn't a saint, so I can't fault her for it. I'm not exactly sure what to expect from Loki either. He's a gamble, that's for sure.

“Then you should go… quickly,” she encouraged and moved her fellow warriors aside to reveal our ride. I can’t believe in a world filled with technology and magic, I’m presented with a fucking horse. My eyes widen as our horses step forward, led by Hogan. This is our ride to the palace... a horse. They actually expect me to ride that thing! These people are so friggin' advanced... so where the hell is our limo, damn it?!

“Please tell me you’re joking.” There is no way I’m going to get on top of a horse. Hell no.

Thor just smiles, and it’s the most devious look I’ve ever seen on his face. I didn’t think it was possible. Obviously I was wrong. “Come Darcy, Loki is depending on us.” I roll my eyes. Son of a bitch….

*~*~*

The moment we’re inside and I can walk on solid ground again (MUST RESIST THE URGE TO KISS THE FLOOR) an older woman is flying into Thor’s arms and I realize with a start that she’s Thor’s mother… which also makes her Loki’s mother. “My son… you have returned!”

“Yes, but only briefly… Loki is gravely illl and I must not stay.”

Her eyes widen with understanding. “Of course! You must see to him… you must protect Loki!” She turns, still holding Thor tight and I feel like she’s sizing me up, though her expression isn’t critical… just curious. She looks like everything I'm not. She's regal, solid, proud, and I feel woefully inadequate. “And you are Darcy Lewis.”

I lick my lips and try not to stutter when I speak. “Yeah… hi.” This woman is a queen, but not just a queen either... THE queen. She's Loki and Thor's mother. She's the wife of Odin. She's a god damn goddess… and I’m giving one hell of a horrible impression. I fail at life... ugh!

Her smile widens anyway, and she finally let’s go of Thor. “You are to be my son’s betrothed?” She sounds just as hopeful as Thor, and it breaks my heart. Why are these people putting me in this position?! Me, of all people! I can't even keep a chia pet alive and they want me to be their son's wife... their princely son... the same guy who once called mortals ants! Of all the mortals in the world they choose one that's considered the lowest of the ants... nothing more than a research assistant... as a good match for the god of mischief. These people have obviously lost their minds!

So yeah... I’m really not sure how to answer her question, and I find I can no longer meet her gaze. “I really need to speak with your husband.” My voice sounds timid to my own ears. After seeing this world, I feel woefully inadequate (as if I didn't feel that way before I forced Thor to take me to another planet). No one even told me how amazing Loki and Thor’s mother was. She’s beautiful, and so full of strength I could never even imagine possessing myself. She oozes confidence and I am in awe of her already. “Loki’s very sick.”

Her smile fades just a bit as she shares a look with Thor. “Odin awaits you on the balcony. You may go speak with him while I steal away my son.”

“Wait… alone? He wants to talk to me _alone_?” That was totally not part of my plan. I was hoping to keep Thor with me. He’s the only thing keeping me from running away screaming at this point, because this is SO not what I expected and I have no idea how to behave in this environment. I’m from a little town in New Mexico. This place… these people… are to out of my league and completely beyond me. Now I really do feel like an ant, and I find myself wondering how I ever became friends with the princes of Asgard.

Thor moves over to me and rests his hands on my shoulders. “Speak from your heart, Darcy. Odin is wise. He will hear you.”

Why is he suddenly so calm? He looked so nervous before, but now he’s just like _them_ and all the fear in his eyes seems to have faded away. I wonder if maybe I was seeing things before. I am so completely fucked. What am I doing here? What could I possibly say to Odin that would save Loki’s life? “Uh… okay.” Frigga gestures towards the balcony to my right, and I find it strange how empty the enormous room is. If I shouted I’d probably hear a friggin’ echo. I think of Loki and it gives me strength. I’m here on a mission and I know I can’t go back until I’ve faced my fears. I came to conquer… and that’s just what I’m going to do. I swallow down the lump in my throat and walk towards the balcony. With one last glance back at Thor, he gives me a supportive smile. Frigga seems impressed. The fact that someone like me could impress her… well; I’m just not sure how to process that. I walk out onto the balcony… Odin’s back facing me.

“My wife did not believe you would come.”

I don’t move any closer. I just stay where I am and try not to fidget. “I came for Loki.” Someone has to care about him… might as well be me. Jerk!

“Of course you did.” He turns slowly, and I get a good look at his face for the first time. He has one eye missing like Fury, but his patch is gold... all royal and such. He looks worn and old, but still incredibly strong and just… thick. The gold of his patch and his clothes give him an ancient look, but to see him now… he looks more human than any of the others I’ve met from this place. This man has seen some things, been through shit, and he carries those scars like no one else from this place.

“He’s dying… because of you.”

He lifts a single eyebrow, but looks amused more than anything. “Because of me, you say?”

“You have the power to save him.”

He shakes his head. “Oh no, my dear… that power resides in you, and you alone.”

It’s like he’s playing a game with me. I want to throw that damn jewel in his ugly face. “You forced it on me! You put me in this impossible position! Do you have any idea what this is doing to your son? Do you even care?”

His eyes darken, and I’m guessing I hit a nerve, but he doesn’t shout. His voice is soft and smooth to my ears. “You believe this is a test. You believe I feel shame because of Loki’s sins. You are wrong.”

I pull out the blue jewel from Loki’s staff. “Then why give me this?! Of all people… why me?! I’m just his friend! I haven’t even known him that long, and we didn’t exactly meet on the best of terms! Why would you give this to me?!”

I see pain in his remaining eye, like a man reliving every regret all over again. This is a man who has lived longer than I could ever imagine. He may look old, but compared to me… he’s ancient. I'm sure he has many regrets, and they shine through the remaining window into his soul. It's weird, but I often see the same expression on Loki's face. I don't know what to do with that information. “Tell me Darcy, what do you know of us?”

I’m not exactly sure what he’s asking, but I give the best answer I can. “My world… they once saw you as gods. Your stories are told in mythology books.”

“Not just stories. Long before your time I protected your world from a powerful enemy, the Frost Giants… Loki’s kind. The war lasted many of your lifetimes. Many died. Legends of us spread like wildfire. They morphed and changed through time, but have you ever wondered where they began?”

I don’t know what this has to do with anything. Loki is on my planet dying and Odin is trying to give me a history lesson. “No.”

His smile is faint, but there’s a hint of pride. “Me.”

My eyes narrow, arms folded in annoyance and I don’t know what he’s getting at. So he started some stories that turned into myths we still read about to this day. Should I be impressed or something? “I really don’t see what this has to do with Loki!” 

Odin takes one step forward, and I stiffen. This man puts me on edge… big time. He makes Nick Fury look like a fluffy bunny. “Thor and Loki’s story was told long before they were even alive to tell it, Darcy. The man you met… Heimdall… he sees all things, but there are others with a sight far more reaching. He sees worlds and people and moments, but I... I see _time_. It unravels like a thread. It’s ever changing, but always with a purpose… always with a destination in mind. I do not control the thread… however I do possess the power to see it, to know how it affects this reality. It is both my gift and my curse. It serves me well as king, but I am subject to it as no one else could ever be.” He leans forward just a bit, and I realize what he’s trying to tell me. He can see into the future. I have a bad feeling all of the sudden... like maybe he's not the man I thought he was... the man Loki thought he was. “The stories passed on as legends are whispers from my mouth because one day many of them would become truth. These stories must be shared. They have meaning and purpose. Do you understand?”

I see his desperation there in his one remaining eye. He needs me to comprehend his ramblings and make sense of it. I want to make sense of it, but it's scaring the shit out of me. “You’re telling me… you can see the future?”

His smile grows. “I see glimpses… bits and pieces, but never the whole. The day I took Loki into my arms I saw pain and anger. I saw regret and redemption. I saw both darkness and light. His life was set before my eyes, but eventually… eventually it intertwined with another. In your stories of us… in your legends spread from my lips... Loki has a wife.”

And that’s when it all clicks. I realize something and I don’t know how I could have missed it before. My stomach drops. My middle name… why didn’t I notice before? How could I have missed something so big? Maybe I didn’t want to see it. “Sigyn… her name was Sigyn.”

He nods. “In the stories she is Loki’s caretaker, assisting him through his trials though difficult for them both to bear. In Asgard she is a whisper. She is a goddess of fidelity for her loyalty and endurance. The name is spoken with awe and respect because the burden she carries is truly great, but she faces it with a courage worthy of us.”

I’m scared… now more than ever. My life is not my own. This is so much bigger than I could have ever imagined. He's talking of fate... something I have never believed in. My mom believed in it... not me. “You’re saying I don’t have a choice.” How can I not have a choice?

He shook his head. “We all have a choice, Darcy. The things I saw when I took Loki… they could have been prevented if I had simply put him down and walked away. I could not. I knew he would bring me pain and sorrow, but he would also bring me joy. I would not deny myself that joy, Darcy. I would not deny myself that happiness. I saw his fate and I chose it willingly. Would you like to see your joy, Darcy? Would you like to see the choice you must make?” He offers me his hand, reaching out towards me.

I don’t want to take it. I want to run. This wasn’t part of the plan. Odin was supposed to get his ass handed to him, and when I’d finished shaming him he was supposed to save Loki and take this burden away from me. This wasn't supposed to end with a choice. It was supposed to end with him relieving me of my choice. I put the jewel away, slipped back into my pocket. My eyes lower to his outstretched hand and slowly I reach out and take it. My eyes shut tight, and the balcony melts away like ice under the intensity of the sun.

The first thing I see are two boys... children. They are laughing and playing together, and they are calling me ‘mom.’ I call them Nari and Vali. They look just like Loki with perfect green eyes and dark hair, but I see myself in there too and it shouldn’t make me so proud. Loki and I made these boys together, our greatest creation, our legacy... and they're so beautiful I can't breathe. Hands slip into mine and when I look up it’s Loki standing beside me. He’s different. His smile is wide. His eyes are no longer haunted. There is peace and joy inside me that I never even knew could exist. I didn’t know I needed it to exist. I realize this is the future… could be my future if I want it to be. I feel overwhelming love for this man beside me, and those boys own my heart like nothing else ever could because they are a part of us. For two people misplaced in this world without a clear birthright… this is heaven. This is all ours… these children… our blood. It shouldn’t mean so much to me, but it does. It never did before.

I gasp and pull my hand away as if burned, eyes wide as I look up at Odin. “Now you know what it’s like… to be bound by something far greater than yourself. I sent you a choice, Darcy… not a burden. You came here to judge me for the gift I have bestowed upon you. Do so if you wish, but those young boys haunt my dreams… and I would rip out my heart and hand it to you if it would make this dream a reality.” He turns away from me again, and I get the feeling I’ve been dismissed. I’m not quite ready to go yet.

“How do I save him?” I’m shaking… why am I shaking? I keep seeing green eyes. I hear children’s laughter. Nari and Vali... playing and care-free. My children. I can’t stop shaking.

“The power is yours to command. Loki’s magic resides in you. Instinct will take over if you give up control and only then will you bond your mind to his. Once this process begins it must be accomplished. Your fate will be sealed. There will be no turning back.”

That’s all the answer I need. I take my leave and go find Thor. I just hope I’m not too late. I came looking for a way out of this mess. Instead I've just dug myself a deeper hole. There is no easy way out of this. It isn't just Loki's life on the line all of the sudden. Two boys... they will never be unless I accept Odin's 'gift'. The thing is... as far as I'm concerned the choice as already been made. I am Sigyn... wife to Loki... and one day I'm going to look back on this day without regrets.

To Be Continued


	10. “The Two Shall Be One”

_You know all those girls that used to wear princess outfits and dream of large castles and having their own prince charming? Yeah… I was definitely NOT one of those girls. I wanted to be my OWN prince charming. I didn’t want to be saved. I wanted to do the saving. I dreamed about tough chicks like Wonder Woman or making all the boys tremble before me on the playground. Headstrong, just like Helen Lewis, and she couldn’t have been more proud. Don’t get me wrong… I still liked watching those movies! I still had an unhealthy obsession with Disney like any young girl would, but that doesn’t mean my fantasies weren’t a little more unique. I was just as tough as the boys. I could run, jump, and play just as well as they did. So why did I have to be the damsel in distress? Why did I have to wait for someone to save me from the tower when I could find a way down myself? What can I say? I had a mind of my own. I’m quite proud of that, actually._

“Is he dying?”

“Possibly, but I am confident he will pull through. Odin would not send Darcy the jewel unless he believed her capable of wielding it’s magic. She will help him; I have no doubt of that.”

I’m used to seeing Thor all smiles and giggles. I still remember when we first met and he was eating everything in sight like a human garbage disposal, posing for pictures to go on my facebook account, and making eyes with Jane Foster. It was nice having Thor around because he gave you a reason to smile. He seemed so carefree and I loved that about him. I’d forgotten what it was like to have fun after spending so much time surrounded by the likes of Jane and Selvig. Talk about buzzkills! They have no sense of humor! Thor… he was fun.

Now I feel like he’s forgotten that side of himself. First Loki betrayed him, tried to kill him, tried to take over the world… then he had the _nerve_ to go and almost get himself killed. It was a wonder Thor wasn’t going grey considering all his brother had put him through. The playful person I remember is long gone, and I mourn the loss. My heart is heavy. I want smiles and giggles, but I work for scientists and spies. I’m surrounded by buzzkills all over again, and they’ve managed to take Thor down with them.

Frigga and Thor are waiting for me in the throne room. I know they can’t see me yet, but part of me wants to know what they’re talking about. I know snooping isn’t exactly a positive trait, but no one ever said I was perfect… did they?

“Thor… if Odin’s vision is true, it means once they have bonded Darcy may soon be with child.” Thor nodded, but said nothing. “You must protect the sons of Loki with your life. The All Father tells me their significance is great. They have their own destinies to fulfill.”

That got my attention immediately, and I can see Thor’s just as curious. “Children of Loki? What has he seen?” Thor questioned.

Frigga didn’t seem very eager to share. “Only that they will be powerful… and worthy of our family.”

I didn’t like the sound of that, and from the look on Thor’s face I can tell he doesn’t either. It doesn’t matter, though, because there won’t be any children if I don’t return to Loki and save him. I try not to think about the fact that I’ll be saving him with sex. I guess I’ll cross that bridge when I come to it.

*~*~*

I honestly can’t believe I’m doing this. It’s all so surreal. I’m supposed to heal Loki with powers I never even knew I had. We bond (as in get our freak on for who knew how long) and then what? That’s it? We’re together? We’re married? We’re friends with benefits who eventually fall in love for real?

I hold onto the visions Odin has shown me like a lifeline. I cling to them because I have to. The fact is, it’s all been leading to this. Fury said he didn’t believe in coincidences. I guess I don’t either. So many connections between us all… like a spun web. How else do you explain this? How else do you explain me? We all have our parts to play, but most of us don’t have to carry the world on our shoulders. Most of the people on my planet don’t get to actually _see_ what their purpose is. Maybe most of them don’t even really have a purpose. I do. I can’t just walk away from that. No panic attack this time. I’m ready… kind of.

“Darcy… are you certain?”

Thor’s promised me he can transport us directly to the hospital. I know enough from my ‘nursing classes’ to unhook him from the equipment he’s on, and get the hell out of there. No way I’m doing the hanky panky in a hospital room, and we don’t have much time. Once he’s brought me to Loki I’ll be forced to create the bond, and once that process begins there is no stopping it. I just hope it’s what Loki wants. That part of my plan didn’t really occur to me until now. “Thor?”

He’s staring at me again… in that special way. I can almost guess what he’s thinking right now. He’s fought so hard to heal Loki’s mental and emotional wounds, repair their relationship, and save him from a life of villainy and pain. Loki’s progress has been slow, and it’s up to me to help get him the rest of the way. I’m not just Loki’s last hope. I’m Thor’s last hope too. “Yes?”

I lick my lips and stare at the device meant to send us home. I choose my words carefully. “Do you think I can do this? I mean… do you think I can handle this?” In a strange way I look up to Thor. I envy his confidence and determination. He can be a bit clueless sometimes, but he means well. I don’t always have the answers either. Not even Odin with all his ‘infinite wisdom and foresight’ knows everything. Making this choice will change everything. It will change me. I know this because I can already feel it happening. It’s been happening for a while now, I think. I look back on the person I was before… just an intern hoping to score some college credits. No one was counting on me then. No one had any reason to. I was virtually unimportant in every way. Fast-forward to me now. I’ve been to another planet. I’ve become friends with gods and heroes. I’m the daughter of Tony FUCKING Stark! I’m the opposite of unimportant. That makes me kind of proud. I’m finally a part of something greater than myself. “Do you think I’m ready?”

His eyes meet mine and there is no hesitation. He doesn’t even pause. “You truly are a goddess, Darcy Lewis,” he whispers to me.

I smile. Hell yes, I am! It’s all I needed to hear. “Then take me to Loki.” I grab hold of the other side of Thor’s device and the light envelopes me as it did before. When I open my eyes I’m back, and Loki Odinson is lying pale and near death in a hospital bed. No fear. I can do this now. I can save Loki’s life.

*~*~*

It’s hard to describe what it’s like to have this power. Until Odin told me what I was capable of… I didn’t even know I could harness Loki’s magic, but I perceive things differently now. A light switch is on and I can reach inside myself and use the gift just like I use my other senses. It’s like buying a house without ever knowing there’s a million dollars hiding away in the attic. Now that I know it’s there… I can feel it. I can wield it… albeit, I’m woefully unskilled. I’m aware I’m a little rough though so I take that into consideration. It’s like learning to juggle. At first you can’t keep up. You drop a ball or two, and your hands don’t know what to do with themselves. I can see the cracks in space and time just like he could, but I’m not exactly certain how to enter and exit them.

Thor is standing behind me as he walk over to Loki’s bedside and take his hand in mine… limp and cool to the touch. I focus on privacy, on my home and my bed. I use this new sense to perceive the best path home, and I reach for the crack in space that will get me there the fastest. One last look at Thor, and he’s solid, unmovable, supportive… everything I need him to be. I take a deep breath because I know this is going to be hard, and I pull Loki through. In seconds the world around me is different. I’m in my apartment and Loki’s weight is too much for me. We fall to the floor.

Loki’s eyes flutter open so I push all the energy I possess down the arm linked to his and release. Healing his infection is more complicated, takes more concentration. It’s like a video game. Search and destroy. I can see everything… what I need to fix, the infection in his system, right down to the subatomic level. His lips are dry, and his voice is weak when he speaks. “Darcy… no-”

Am I forcing myself on him? I can’t stop thinking about fate, about those boys, and the wide smile on Loki’s face in the vision Odin showed me. I hope he’ll forgive me for this. It’s already started. His abilities are passing through me even as his injuries fade away. It’s the first step to this bond, and I know there’s no turning back for either of us. He has to understand I can’t stop now. “Look at me, Loki.” His eyes search mine, so dull and without life. There’s pain and pity there too, but not for himself. He pities me, and it only makes me want to help him all the more. How could I have ever waited as long as I did? With my free hand I caress his face. “Please… let me take care of you.”

I lean down and our lips touch in a gentle caress at first, like breathing for the first time. It’s like the spark that starts the fire. My body responds, electrified. The fire inside me burns for him. I want _all_ of him. Loki deepens our kiss and his hands reach for contact. He’s tugging me over him, pulse racing, and he can barely breathe. I know he’s too weak to do much. Even at such a rapid pace, it takes time to heal… time we don’t have. I take an active role this first time. All he’s wearing is a hospital gown, so it’s easy to rip that off him.

I find myself compelled to taste every inch of his skin, explore him. I find myself literally kissing away bruises and cuts, feeling them close and disappear under my lips. His skin is salty and sweet, with a hint of mint… uniquely him. I can’t think properly. I can only feel. I’m acting on instinct, and I can’t believe I’m about to have sex with Loki on the cold apartment floor. Loki doesn’t seem concerned. His head is thrown back as he thrusts against my leg, and I can almost _feel_ the delicious sensation of jeans against his hardening cock.

My shirt is pulled up and thrown across the room, then my mouth is tasting him again… his neck, shoulder, collarbone, and finally I’m sucking a nipple in my mouth. He grunts, gripping my arms, trying to speak coherently, and completely unable to. This bond has us wild, desperate, completely without inhibitions. I move further down his chest, trail my tongue over the grooves and dips of chiseled abs, and then in the blink of an eye his dick’s down my throat.

I’m a fucking college student. I’ve done the walk of shame more than once. I like sex, and I really don’t mind giving head. I won’t say it’s my favorite thing in the world, but with Loki everything is different. His cock is solid and warm, fits perfectly in my mouth, and I’m desperate to have it in me… anyway it’ll fit. Visions of him fucking my mouth overwhelm me even as I attempt to take him all the way to the back of my throat. I have to pull back when my gag reflex protests, but it was fun to push my limits and see what I’m capable of… so I do it again… and again.

The bond doesn’t just affect our bodies though. I can feel his thoughts crash against my own. He loves this, what I’m doing to him, but he doesn’t want to come in my mouth, so I pull away. It’s so weird… sensing his thoughts and feelings. I know he’s experiencing the same thing. I know he wants to fuck me, but he’s not better. He’s not ready for that. I’m perfectly fine with riding him to our finish. I pull off the rest of my clothes in a rush, and my hands are shaking.

This is what terrified me… to share myself with another person, and Loki no less. I know what this bond means. He will carry a piece of me, and I will carry a piece of him. I get some of his darkness, and he gets some of my light. How do I describe it? It’s like two drops of water in a bucket. You know you’ll never be able to separate them again. You can’t tell where one begins and the other ends. That’s how I feel in this moment. One soul, and I can’t keep track of which thoughts are mine and which are his.

He reaches for me, gripping my hips tight enough to bruise, and our eyes meet. I _need_ him inside me. The burning is getting worse, almost painful. I can’t live without him. He can’t live without me. That’s how it feels, and no amount of reasonableness could ever change that. I position myself over Loki and suck in a breath as he pushes inside me for the first time. I’m slick enough that he slips inside easy, but the stretch is a bit of a shock. I’m tight around him, and he’s so thick inside me. He’s panting, sweating, holding onto me for dear life as I begin to move.

My thighs burn as I take a punishing pace. It’s going to be fast, but neither of us care. We can take things slow later. My back arches, changing the angle so he’s pressing that spot inside me that makes my toes curl. All I can hear is blood rushing, the sound of skin slapping skin, and Loki’s grunts as he meets me halfway. He begs me to go faster, and I love it. I can make the god of mischief beg. Hands explore exposed skin. They wrap around my breasts and play with my nipples. He’s almost fully healed, and he surprises me with his strength when he pulls me down for a kiss and rolls us over so he can take the lead. I don’t mind. He kisses me as if he won’t survive without knowing how I taste, exploring my mouth even as he fucks me harder and deeper than I could ever have imagined.

He touches me as if my skin is a giant magnet and he’s not strong enough to pull away. I never want it to end. It doesn’t have to. I scream so loud it echoes in our minds. This is the bonding process. This is the moment I stop being _just_ Darcy Lewis. She doesn’t even exist anymore. I’m different now. Nothing will ever be the same again. I come so hard I actually go blind for a minute, and as my muscles grip him… I feel him shudder and spill into me. He’s gasping my name, and I’ll be lucky if I can think of anything else for at least a week.

To Be Continued


	11. “Reality Comes Knocking”

_Eventually all the stupid decisions you make come back to bite you in the ass. It’s just how it works. You can’t avoid it. There are consequences for your actions. My mom liked to say it was karma’s way of keeping things in balance. The universe is about laws and order. We have gravity keeping us on the planet, making worlds turn around the sun, and forcing birds to fly away south to keep from freezing to death when winter comes. You can try to avoid it all you want, but eventually everything do comes back to us… whether it be for good or for evil. What we do then… well, that’s another thing altogether._

“Well… that was different.” I don’t know what I expected after all this sex. I guess you can’t really plan for the awkward moments after. We managed to make it in the bed sometime around 3 a.m. and I’m naked under the blanket which is held securely in place. I don’t know why I bother being modest now. He probably knows my body better than I do at this point. I’ve lost track of how many times we fucked… mostly because it was such a desperate blur of skin and heat. It’s only now that I feel like I’m becoming more aware of everything. The desperation fading with every release.

Loki is lying next to me, and the look on his face would be kind of funny if I didn’t feel so completely exposed right now. His eyes are wide and he’s staring at the ceiling. The blanket is draped over his midsection and he’s wringing his hands. He feels just as awkward as I do. I didn’t expect that, but it makes me feel a little bit better. “That was a bit… intrusive,” he agrees.

I can’t help laughing at that, my body shaking… I honestly can’t breathe for a moment. “Intrusive? We mind-fucked each other! Sex is intrusive… that was… shit… there’s not even a _word_ for what we just did.”

“Seventeen times… you have surprising stamina.”

I grin proudly for a moment, and try not to point out that he’s practically wreaked me. I’m gonna need a vagina transplant after this. “Thanks… I work out. You weren’t so bad yourself.”

“I am a god,” he replies as if it comes with the title. Well, there is that whole ‘sex god’ thing, I guess. The awkwardness dissipates with our shared humor and he’s smiling back at me, more like himself than I’ve ever seen him. I don’t know what happens now, but I hope it involves more sex. He turns back to stare at the ceiling and his eyebrows wrinkle in confusion. “Darcy?”

“Yeah?”

“Why did you do it? You realize there’s no going back after this. We can’t just break up or divorce like mortals do. This bond cannot be broken. I can still feel you buzzing inside my mind. Why give yourself to me?”

I think about telling him about the vision, but I realize that was only the final push. It was always going to be like this. This was always going to be my choice in the end. I reach over to link our hands together and feel the whispers of his mind. I decide on a simple answer for now, because I’m not quite sure how to explain it. “Why not?” I can tell he’s not satisfied, and I roll my eyes. “You got me… I did it for the sex.”

Loki let out a frustrated huff. “You are impossible!”

“You can literally read my mind, Loki… why do you even bother to ask?”

When I look at him, he’s staring back at me with something almost like respect. There’s not a lot of people Loki Odinson respects. I’m glad to be one of them. Although I do find it kind of funny that it’s after all the sex that he’s come to respect me… oh the irony! “Because… it would be rude.”

“Rude?” I would laugh in his face, but that’s probably just going to get me in trouble later. “You tried to enslave my entire planet and you won’t read my mind now because it’s rude?!”

Loki rolled his eyes. “Why must everyone always bring that up?!”

“It’s kind of a big deal, Loki! People don’t forget things like that easily!”

“It’s not like I plan on trying again anytime soon!” he argues, but I have a little problem with his wording.

“Anytime soon?! Loki!” I can tell I’m going to have my hands full with this guy….

“What?! Would it be so bad? You would be queen,” he replies, with a teasing smile. I don’t find any humor in his jokes. I saw first-hand what his army did, and it wasn’t pretty.

I smack him as hard as I can. “That’s not even funny! You _killed_ people!”

His smile fades, and for the first time I think it hits him, or maybe it’s not the first time. He won’t look at me now and the tension returns. I know it’s partly my fault. I’m in his head now, and he’s been exposed to a whole new way of thinking. Thor had to go through this too. He had to learn the same lesson, but his hurt less. Loki’s feeling the sting of guilt, and I know how harsh that sting really is. “I… I couldn’t have known. You were just mortals then… such small minds… like animals.”

I try not to think about the more outlandish stories involving Loki. I’m really hoping those stories didn’t come from Odin. “Gee, thanks.”

“You know what I mean, Darcy. You wouldn’t think twice about forcing a dog you have _owned_ to sit, or putting him out of his misery when he is ill. To my people it is the same. You are the small creatures too lost to take care of yourselves. I never saw what I did as murder… I didn’t… I didn’t understand then.” Loki’s mind grows dark and I know he’s sinking, but I won’t let him drown in those thoughts. “I come from a world where battle and bloodshed is celebrated. We claim what we want. That’s all I wanted to do.”

I turn on my side and rest my head over his heart, pulling him close. His arms wrap around me on instinct. “It’s okay, Loki… I wouldn’t have saved you if I didn’t think you were _worth_ saving.”

Loki lets out a long sigh and tightens his hold on me. “It’s not okay… but perhaps it will be one day… one can only hope,” he whispers.

I let my eyes slip closed and live in this moment. Yeah… one can only hope.

*~*~*

I’m at the mercy of Loki, god of mischief. His fingers buried inside me, and his tongue setting my skin on fire. This is my friend… or he was, and now here I am begging him to fuck me. I think we’ve officially ruined our friendship. The bond glows and shines with each time we come together. I can feel how desperately he wants me. Another finger presses inside and I’m actually whining by this point. My legs open wider, and I whimper his name. It’s more than he can take. He’s inside me fully sheathed the second his fingers are gone and I scream my triumph. Eventually our need for each other will fade when the bonding is sealed, but for now I plan on enjoying this part. I close my eyes and grab hold of something. The way Loki fucks me it’s possible I may never walk again.

*~*~*

Loki’s sleeping and there’s a knock on my door. Who the hell could possibly be at my door? Thor’s already promised to check on me in a few days. No one is supposed to disturb us. Our bond is almost finished, but I know it’ll take a little longer before we can actually leave the house without having to deal with our… urges. With one last glance at Loki to make sure he’s still resting I slip out of bed and grab a robe. It’s the first time I’ve worn anything in at least twenty-four hours. I find that kind of funny. What’s not amusing is how utterly sore I feel. I can barely walk. Jeez… I’ve been fucked to death….

I hear whoever’s on the other side knock again, and I let out a sigh as I rush for the door despite my pain. “Jeez, I’m coming!” I shout and unlock everything before swinging the door open. Big mistake. HUGE mistake! Tony FUCKING Stark is standing on the other side. In a flash I try to slam the door shut out of fear more than anything else, but he catches it with his foot.

“Really?!” he shouts.

Oh god… I am so fucked! I totally forgot all about Stark! I forgot about what I told him. “Ummm… nobody’s home!” I curse my own stupidity, but I figure if I’m pathetic enough maybe he’ll leave.

“It doesn’t take a genius to know you’re lying! I am a little ashamed that’s the best you’ve got!” he replies.

More cursing follows and my mind is in a frenzy to figure out what to do next. “I’m busy! Come back later!”

“I’m sure you’re _extremely_ busy fucking Loki’s brains out, but I’m not good at being patient!” I can almost hear his disgust. I wonder if it’s at the thought of me with Loki, or the thought that it’s _his daughter_ with Loki.

“I’m naked!”

“Put on clothes… I’ll wait!”

Damn him! I roll my eyes. “Why are you here, Stark?”

If I keep pushing against the door I’m pretty sure I’ll eventually injure his foot wedged in my door. It doesn’t stop me from pressing just a little bit harder. “You told me I’m your father and then you left! That is woefully unfair and you know it! Don’t get me wrong… I would probably do the same in your position, but like father, like _daughter_ I suppose! Now open the damn door or I put on the suit and break it open!”

I lick my lips and try to calm myself. My heart is pounding and I can barely breathe. I can sense Loki’s awake now, but he won’t be coming to my rescue on this one. Traitor! “Fine! Fine!” I release the door and open it once more. Tony is glaring at me from the other side, and he immediately walks inside.

“Please tell me you have alcohol in this house.”

I resist the urge to glare back and walk into the kitchen to find my stash. “It’s the cheap stuff.”

“I’ll deal,” is his reply.

I pull out what I have and make us both a drink before turning to face him… my father. Shit. “Okay… might as well get this over with… how did Pepper take the news?”

Stark held my glaze looking entirely too serious. “She kind of expected for something like this to happen, but I still have to pay… and oh god will I pay.” He shudders, and I can only imagine what Pepper is doing to the poor guy. It takes a special kind of woman to take Tony Stark on. Finally he shakes his head. “So… turns out you’re my kid. Weird.”

I frown, and my heart sinks. Oh god… Tony Stark (the worst communicator in the world) wants to talk. This is going to suck.

To Be Continued


	12. No More Running

_At some point we all have to face something we’ve been running away from all our lifes. Sometimes we actually know what we’re afraid of… and sometimes we don’t. I’ll admit I never really knew the reason why Tony Stark scared me so much. Perhaps I was just terrified he'd reject me... or worse, not reject me. Cause that's the worst part. John and Helen are my parents, and if I also have Tony... it's like I'm cheating on the people the raised me. It's why I never bothered to ask my them about my birth parents. I didn’t even allow myself to daydreaming about what they looked like, or what it would be like to meet them. As far as I was concerned I was their biggest regret; that thing that kept them up at night, and made it difficult for them to close their eyes. It was all I needed... or so I thought. The thing is, whether it was cheating or not... I wanted them to want me. I needed to feel like I wasn't just abandoned. That kind of conflict can be overwhelming and terrifying. So I ran. I never stopped running._

He’s staring at me. He’s holding his drink in one hand, sitting across from me on a chair and just… staring. It’s really uncomfortable and I find myself looking anywhere else but at him. Guilt is eating me alive, and I don't dare look him in the eye just yet. “So… are you planning on saying something anytime soon? Cause this is really starting to get awkward.”

He finishes his drink and sets it down on the coffee table. “How long have you known?”

At least he starts this thing off with an easy one. “A couple months… not long.”

“But you didn’t tell me… even when I’d forget your name and make a giant ass out of myself?”

I nod. Why do I feel like I'm being scolded? Stark's jumping into the fatherly role a little too fast for my liking. “Pretty much. I wasn’t really sure how to tell you.”

“Oh trust me… I _get_ that!” It occurs to me that he’s probably not pleased with the way I sprung it on him. Maybe I'm being a bit of a rebel here, but I don’t care. “Fury filled me in while you were away... birth certificate, blood tests... they covered their bases, gotta give em that. I thought you were joking, but it turns out S.H.I.E.L.D. was aware the whole time... the bastards. So I know... and I’m guessing I’m supposed to do something with this information.”

I shrug and try to pretend this conversation isn't killing me on some level. I'm staring at my father, my flesh and blood, and I know his rejection will hurt whether I want it to or not. It doesn't matter that John and Helen wanted me, loved me... because the people that created me don't even seem to give a shit. “It’s not like it really matters. I have a father… I had a mother too, before she died. No offense... but I'm pretty much covered.”

He’s still staring at me and he's not being an asshole. He's not cracking jokes. He's dead serious, and I don't know how to react to this side of him. I'm pretty sure there aren't a lot of people who have seen this side of Tony Stark. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s certainly… interesting. I mean now that I actually look at you… it’s like staring at my mother. It’s insane really. You could be her twin.”

I shouldn’t be so pleased to hear that, but I am. I _look_ like someone. I want to see her picture and show people, so they can tell me how alike we are. I want to hear stories about her in case our personalities are similar too. I want all of it! I shouldn't, but I can't deny it's what I want. “Cool….”

“You realize I suck at this. All of it. My father barely _liked_ me… well… people tell me otherwise, but actions speak louder than words-”

I want him to stop talking. “I’m not expecting anything from you,” I assure him. I really don’t want to hear him give a speech on how terrible he would be as a father. I already know that. It’s pretty obvious. It doesn’t take a genius to see that Stark isn’t good with people. I'm trying not to take that personally.

He makes this clicking noise and regards me curiously. “No… I guess you wouldn’t. And I should be grateful for that. I mean I should be relieved… but I’m not. I want you to expect… something.”

That’s finally what makes me look at him. I want to look him in the eyes if he's going to throw something like that at me. I'm not even sure I understand what he's telling me. “Wait… what? What would I expect? I’m not a child. My parents already did their part. They raised me. The little birdie has left the nest and everything.”

“Yeah, glad to see you didn’t fall to your death, by the way. I should probably send them a ‘thank you’ card.”

I laugh, but it’s without humor. “I’m sure dad would appreciate that!” How would that even go? _‘Dear Mr. Lewis, good job with the kid. She’s not incredibly screwed up or anything… nice work!’_

Tony’s biting the inside of his cheek. I can tell by the face he’s giving me. “I suppose we could hang out… more. Maybe I could get to know you a little better.”

I’m impressed that he’s trying. It's way more than I ever expected. I guess that's the point. Tony Stark is never what you expect. “I wouldn’t be opposed to that idea, I guess.”

“Gee, thanks! I’m overwhelmed by your enthusiasm!” he replies.

“Yours is equally overwhelming, Stark. Do you still remember my name?”

“Touché.”

I smile, a genuine smile. “It’s okay, Tony. I don’t expect you to be perfect at this. I guess I’m just glad you want to try. It’s more than I can say about my birth mother.”

“About that… Fury said she’s still living in New Mexico-”

Oh hell no, I don’t even want to go there. I stand up quickly and shake my head. “Yeah, no thanks! I think you’re more than enough for me to deal with. She gave me away. Let’s just leave it at that. I really don’t need to know anything more.” Stark didn't even know I existed. I can't hold anything against him, especially since he's trying. It's a whole different story when it comes to my birth mother. I want nothing to do with that shit.

He seems to understand, or I hope he does. He gives me a nod either way. “Okay… I’ll leave it alone.” I don’t believe him for a second, but I’m hoping he’ll, at least, leave me out of his schemes.

“Great… now you should probably know Loki’s lying naked in my bed, and I kinda have some more… 'bonding' to do before this thing is over. I doubt you wanna stick around for that.”

His eyes widen and he looks sick. “Oh fuck… does this make Loki my son-in-law?”

I never really thought about it, but I find the idea of it hilarious. “I guess… got a problem with your daughter’s choice in men?”

He shudders. “A big one… very big. I may actually be sick. You realize this also means I’m related to Thor. Reindeer games and Shakespeare in the park… fuck, aren’t there enough drama queens in this family?”

I just smile… family. Holy shit, this is so weird. I walk him to the door, and pull him into a hug. It’s awkward as usual, but I’m glad he came. “I’ll see you later.”

He nods, clearing his throat. “Be sure to tell _Mr. Lewis_ I will kick his ass if he screws up.” Ha! Loki is Mr. Lewis… nice!

“Get in line,” I assure him and shove him out of my apartment. He flashes me a small grin and I close the door. Yeah… this might actually work. Who knew?

*~*~*

I throw my robe at Loki’s face the moment I see his smug smile. “Oh shut up! Your ‘daddy issues’ are so much worse than mine!” I grumble and slip under the covers with a sigh. He laughs and let’s my robe drop to the floor before turning on his side to face me with his head propped on one hand.

“It went surprisingly well then?”

“You know how it went… asshole.”

Loki shrugged. “One would assume it went terribly considering the mood you seem to be in at this moment.” I hate it when he makes sense. I’m the one that’s supposed to make sense in this relationship. I decide the only way to win this argument is to cheat. I reach under the covers and grasp him, watching his eyes darken. At the very least it would keep some of that blood rushing away from his head so I can be the only smartass. “That’s not fair,” he protested.

I grin wickedly. “Loki… I said I would take care of you… I never said anything about being fair about it.”

“Fine… you little… minx,” he growled, pulling me to him for a toe-curling kiss.

“Minx?!” I laugh against his mouth. “Ohhh burn!” I mutter sarcastically.

Loki let out a frustrated sigh and suddenly there were four hands instead of two… two bodies instead of one… and when I glanced back I was looking at a second Loki pressed against my ass. My eyes widen and I turn back to the original. His grin is far more wicked than mine. “ _Three_ can play at that game,” he whispers as the copy’s mouth does naughty things to my neck.

“Holy shit… I uh… I really didn’t think this through, did I?” I’ve learned something today. Never play games with the god of mischief… you obviously won’t win… although you may enjoy losing.

Loki’s mouth moves down my body to latch onto a nipple and I groan while the copy reaches around to slip his fingers inside me. Two bodies… like a threesome, but way more awesome. I have a feeling my sex life is about to greatly improve with Loki as my partner. I think I can live with that… I mean sure… it’ll be hard! I may have to work out more to keep up, but I think I can _endure_ this. “My dear… you really didn’t,” he whispers as his other hand massages my breast and the fingers of his copy begin to pump inside me. The copy's cock is pressed against my ass cheeks, and I think I know where this is going. Loki wants me filled completely. I'm so totally okay with that. I press back against the copy and bite my lip. His thoughts mingle with my own, and I'm struck with a vision of two cocks fucking me hard. It's overwhelming, and I'm so wet I have to squeeze my thighs together even with the copies fingers buried inside me. Loki has ruined me for anyone else. Oh god….

*~*~*

I never really thought sex could be fun until now. I find myself laughing and teasing, all the things I never could before. I especially enjoy poking fun at him when he’s pressed inside me, because there’s a brief moment when I can actually watch his brain shut off. Then the sex is over and he’s holding me like he doesn’t know how to let go. He looks at me as if I’m everything, and I know I look at him the same way. It doesn’t make sense to me, but I can tell it’s the bond that’s doing this to us. Every single time we come together another layer is peeled off, and we’re getting dangerously close to the gooey center. I’m afraid of what he’ll find there. I know he feels the same way.

“Loki?”

“Hmmm?” He looks tired. I feel tired. We could both use some rest after what we’ve been doing.

This isn’t the time. I shake my head and kiss his chest, closing my eyes. I’m not quite ready to share my fears with him yet. I want this to stay with me just a little while longer. “Nevermind… sleep.”

My phone is ringing, and I let out a sigh. I want to ignore it. “It could be important, Darcy.”

I moan and force myself to move, grabbing my cell from the nightstand and it’s Jane’s picture I see on the screen. What the hell, Jane?! I answer. “This _better_ be important!”

“Where are you?! Please tell me you’re okay!” I can hear the panic in her voice. Obviously Thor sucks at telling people what’s going on.

“I’m fine… Loki’s fine. Call back in like twenty-four hours… ummm… maybe longer.”

“No Darcy! You don’t understand!” I frown, suddenly worried, because I’m pretty sure she’s about to tell me something I don’t want to hear. “It’s Thanos! He’s sent another bounty hunter for Loki! The Avengers are suiting up, but we can’t track him!”

Loki can sense my fear, and his eyes soften as he looks at me, and I’m staring back at him. “What? What’s wrong?” he asks, but what can I say? I’ve finally figured out what I want and it could all crumble underneath my feet. I'm scared for Loki. I don't want to lose him... no, I _can't_ lose him.

My mouth goes dry. “Loki… it’s Thanos… he sent someone else after you,” I whisper, and his eyes widen with understanding.

“I must go.”

My stomach drops. I was afraid this would happen….

To Be Continued


	13. Somewhere I Belong

_Nothing is ever perfect in this world, but you can find something special that perfectly fits you. Maybe it’s the perfect job (you’ve been dreaming about it since you were five). Maybe it’s that perfect guy (or girl) who makes you feel different and you know your life will never be the same or whole unless they’re with you. It could be anything, I guess. It’s rare that we find what we’re looking for in life. It’s rare that we see what we want and find a way to actually get it. People spend their whole lives building up this list of regrets… all those perfect moments they let pass by. I can honestly say everything perfect that I have… it found me. I didn’t really have to search for it. It all just kind of… fell in my lap. I can’t explain it and I wouldn’t want to try, but I am grateful for it. I don’t think I ever would have found it on my own._

My head aches like it’s been hit by Thor’s hammer. Like it’s literally pounding, and I’m coughing because there’s something caught in my throat and it takes me a minute to make sense of what brought me here. One minute everything was quiet, and then... hell. There's dust everywhere, and shards of broken glass… broken brick surround me. Loki and I were arguing over what to do about Thanos’ lapdog. Jane was warning us that we were in danger. Our bond wasn't complete. It was dangerous to seperate from each other. Loki was worried about me, but it wasn't me Thanos wanted dead. It was him. He was trying to convince me to leave him, that he would try to lead Thanos' bounty hunter away. Like I was really going to agree to that! I guess we took too long to decide. I was staring at Loki, and then nothing. No, not nothing. Something definitely happened, and that something pretty much destroyed my bedroom. I’m just kind of glad we were getting dressed when we were having this argument. I really don’t want my birth father or Thor seeing me naked and bleeding.

I force my eyes to open to take in my surroundings. My bedroom has a giant hole in it. I gasp as I see an armored man holding Loki by the neck. His body has the form of a large bug, and I'm terrified. He’s right across from me, pressing Loki into the wall… his feet are dangling, and I know he's seconds from death unless I do something. Loki’s eyes glance over at me, and I know he wants me to stay out of this… but it’s Loki. What am I supposed to do? Just sit here and wait for this monster to kill him? This asshole practically destroyed my apartment! Hell no… I am not just going to take this sitting down. Sure, I’m afraid… no, I am absolutely terrified… mortified, and every other ‘fied’ word in the dictionary. I still won’t just back down. I won’t just watch this creature kill Loki… his bluish grey skin and heavy armored outfit such a stark contrast with the rest of my surroundings. I struggle to stand, mind racing with some idea of what I could do to help.

“Thanos will be most pleased once I have brought you to him. Did you really think it so easy to break from his control, boy?!”

Loki’s eyes are begging me not to move, but I refuse to obey. He glances back at the man trying to crush his windpipe. He looks pissed off. “I… am… no… boy, Annihilus,” he gasps with his last strength. Fuck… Loki knew this psycho?! “I am the son… of Odin!” he shouts and I pick up the wooden chair lying beside me on the floor and smash it against the bounty hunter’s skull. I know it won’t do much, but it’s enough for Loki to escape his grasp, and they’re fighting now with me trying to keep out of the way so as not to get myself killed. The bastard who dared destroy my apartment growls angrily even as he tries to reach for Loki’s throat once more, flashing a glare my way. And I know what's going through his mind... once he's finished off Loki, I'll surely be next. Loki keeps him busy though.

“Ha! Do you need a girl to fight your battles for you, Loki? Just how far the would-be king has fallen!” Annihilus sneers.

Loki’s eyes narrow. I stiffen angrily. “Hey! I’ll have you know I’m _all_ woman,” I reply, and throw a brick from my broken wall at his head. It even dents his armor just slightly.

Annihilus grunts angrily, and Loki laughs. “I can attest to that… she is most definitely _all_ woman,” he agrees before sending a fist flying into the bounty hunter’s face and his helmet falls off from the blow.

Loki rushes towards the bounty hunter with one of his knives, and the struggle continues. This time it’s Annihilus fighting off Loki, just barely keeping himself from being stabbed in the face. They seem evenly matched and I know Loki’s not quite himself just yet. His powers are weak, but maybe I can help. I focus my mind. What did Odin say? I’m a goddess. I hold power as Loki’s bondmate. I harness all my energy, and the pounding in my head slows… when my eyes open there’s another me standing near Thanos’ bounty hunter… the projection catches him by surprise long enough for Loki to shove the blade in his shoulder and send him flying out of my building. Loki looks shocked when he glances back at me. I shrug. “We’re bonded… remember?”

It seems I still have a few of his abilities… I wonder how long it will last… if it will last. Loki grins. “How could I forget?”

Iron Man is flying in the hole in my wall seconds later and I can see Thor and Captain America going after the bounty hunter who’s just barely survived his fall. They look extra pissed, and I know that jerk is gonna feel the full wrath of the Avengers. He really had no idea who he was dealing with apparently. “Everyone all right?” Tony’s face-piece is pulled up to reveal his face and his focus is on me as he walks over and grasps my arms. The cold metal is a shock to my system, and I watch my projection fade. Wow… that was actually exhausting. I sway for a second, but Tony holds on tight.

“I’m okay… he didn’t hurt me!” I assure him. I secretly love the fact that Tony Stark is worried about me. He’s practically searching my exposed skin for bruises and cuts. I know there are a few. Little pieces of glass imbedded in my skin. My lungs still feel clogged with dust particles and my throat is dry. I’ll live though, and Tony seems to realize that.

“I’m just fine too, by the way,” mutters Loki with a quirked eyebrow. There's a faint bruise around his neck. He’s dusting off his pants which are mostly ruined, and there’s a small cut over his left eye. It should heal fast, but he’s worn out too. Neither of us were ready for this. I'm just grateful he's still alive. The panic in my chest surprises me, but Loki is a part of me now. Losing him would be like losing myself.

Tony pauses and glances over at him. I have to laugh at the glare he’s giving Loki. “Oh shut up…” he grumbles.

“Is that anyway to speak to your son-in-law?” I tease.

Stark grimaces. “I will _never_ call him that. He’s lucky I haven’t handed him over to Thanos myself.”

“Oh come now! We used to be such good friends!” said Loki with a playful grin. I can’t stop laughing because this is kind of fun teasing Tony like this. My boys… such a twisted family we’ve become. John Lewis would be proud I’m sure. My mom would have been down-right giddy. I wish she were alive to see this… to see what has become of me. I’d like to think she would have loved this. No… I know she would have loved this. Fuck... I should call my Dad. He's probably worried about me.

“That was before you slept with my daughter!” argued Stark. “Friends do not sleep with friend’s daughters!”

Loki frowned. “Is that really a rule?”

“It should be!”

I roll my eyes at them both. “Meanwhile, I have a giant hole in my wall… what the hell, Stark?! Couldn’t you have come here before that asshole destroyed my place?” I groan. I have no idea what I’m going to do about all this. I don’t know where I’ll live. I’m pretty sure it won’t be here. The owner of this awesome apartment will not be pleased. I'm so screwed.

“You can live in Stark Towers… obviously,” Stark assured me with a roll of his eyes.

“Me too?” asked Loki.

Tony groaned. “Jesus… just… don’t talk to me.” I can’t believe it’s that easy for him. For a guy who is obviously ‘the world’s worst father’… he seems eager to look after me all of the sudden. Is he trying to make up for lost time? Does he feel like he owes me? He doesn’t, but the way he just throws it at me… just live in his building… because I’m family… not even a moment’s hesitation.

“You would do that?” It’s not exactly what I meant to say, but suddenly both Loki and Tony are staring at me. They both seem surprised by my question, as if they don’t even comprehend why I’d ask. In my head it all seems perfectly reasonable. Stark doesn’t owe me anything, does he? He’s only known about me for a few days. How is he jumping into the role of father this quickly I’ll never know. It doesn’t seem to fit the box I put him in… then again, Tony’s always been so unpredictable.

Tony’s eyes soften. “Darcy… you’re my daughter,” he says as if that should explain it. “You really expect me to let you live on the street?”

No… I suppose that wouldn’t do. Stark’s long lost kid lives in her car with an ex-villian… yeah, I don’t think he’d appreciate that. I smile. “I guess not.”

He doesn’t seem to like my wording. “I thought we talked about this… about you… expecting things from me.”

I nod, and I think I understand. Stark knows who and what he is. He knows he can be a screw up, but he’s always wanted to do the right thing. I hold his gaze and I see it… the need there. He wants to do right by me. I’m grateful. I wonder what John Lewis would think of all this. I wonder if there's room in my heart for two fathers. It's all too much for me. I'm getting emotional, and that's the last thing I need right now, especially after what happened... after almost losing Loki.

“Stark! The bounty hunter is on the run! We need you!” shouts Thor from somewhere outside and I can hear his hammer spin as he flies.

The helmet slips back down and Tony’s face is gone, hidden behind his iron mask… wait… is it iron? Whatever… I can’t see his face anymore. “Give Pepper a call and she’ll set you up somewhere nice. I better go!” Just like that his thrusters burn and he’s gone just as quickly as he appeared… and it’s quiet once again. Loki’s walking towards me slowly and his eyes betray his worry.

I try to smile, but I’m not sure I can. “You okay?” I finally ask.

“Are _you_?” he replies.

I shrug, and there’s a warmth I’m feeling at how easy this was… the Avengers… looking out for me and Loki. We’re really like a family. When I meet Loki’s gaze he finally seems to understand and he pulls me into his arms and kisses my forehead. He’s holding me like he’s still waiting for me to disappear, especially after what we just went through. When I close my eyes I can almost reach out and touch those emotions swirling in his gut… guilt, anger, fear… so much fear. I don’t know what he could be so afraid of, but I won’t press it any further because I know we have time. We have time to learn each other the proper way. I try my best to reassure him the only way I know how. “Loki… I thought I was going to lose you.”

It’s the right thing to say and he’s still for a moment, as if trying to absorb my words. “At one time it was certainly a possibility, but it appears I have a protector.”

I glance up at him and smile. “Thor’s your brother… of course he would protect you. You’re just now figuring that out?”

His face wrinkles in confusion and he shakes his head. “Thor? My protector? No… actually, I was referring to you.” For a minute I think he’s joking, but the mirth is lacking in his gaze. He’s dead serious. I can’t believe it… I think I actually blush.

“Loki… we protect each other.” I can tell it’s a new idea to him, but he accepts it with a nod.

“I think I like the sound of that….”

 _My love_. Those words echo in my mind. I can't hold the tears back anymore and I hold onto him, and hide my face. Loki loves me... fuck.

To Be Continued


	14. A Time For Change

_Let me just make it clear… I do not, nor have I ever been a fan of Twilight. It’s cool if that’s your thing, but no, it’s never interested me in the slightest. That doesn’t mean I don’t realize the irony of all this. I’d like to think I would never even consider falling in love with a man who sees me as nothing more than a juicy slice of bacon, but Loki is still considered a psychopath to New Yorkers everywhere, and a few of the Avengers. Just because he’s changing doesn’t mean he’s a hero, or would ever want to be a hero. People see him as nothing more than a monster, but all I see is something beautiful… unique. I see what he can be, and not who he was… or is. So fine, if that makes me a cliché from some cheesy romance novel, I have no problem with that._

Pepper’s the one Tony sends to show us to our new ‘home’ while my apartment is getting cleaned up. S.H.I.E.L.D is promising to find a more secure place for me to live, but I doubt Stark will be okay with that. He’s been extra clingy since that bounty hunter tried to kill Loki, and me with him. I try not to feel awkward around my father’s girlfriend, but I’m contemplating whether she might one day be considered my stepmother. It’s too much for me to swallow after what I’ve been through.

The place is beautiful. It’s like nothing I’ve ever seen before. The view of New York’s skyline as the sun sets has me mesmerized. There’s a kitchen with a friggin backsplash, and designer cabinets. The living room is eclectic, and airy. It reminds me of home, but with that modern edge youths everywhere drool over whenever they walk into an Ikea. The bedroom may actually be the size of my entire apartment, and the bed is so big it could probably fit fifteen people. I don’t share that thought with Loki in case he decides to get a little extra kinky in the bedroom again. The little ‘threesome’ he conjured with his Loki clone was about as far as I would ever be willing to go. I can’t even express just how sore my body is, and has been since.

While Loki goes off to explore, and give Pepper and I a minute (damn him and this bond), I prepare myself for the awkward conversation I know is coming. “Hey look… I know this is awkward for you-” I begin, but she’s shaking her head at me, and I don’t know what to say.

“You don’t have to do that… apologize for being Tony’s daughter. I know him. I’m well aware he’s had others, and honestly I think I’m surprised something like this hasn’t come up sooner.”

I’m really impressed by how cool she’s being. The way Stark flips it; she’s like the scariest woman alive next to Black Widow. Maybe she is… I mean, she has to be pretty tough to keep tabs on my father. Still, this wasn’t exactly what I expected. “I didn’t mess up anything… did I?” I have to ask. I don’t want to get in the way of their relationship. I would never want to do that.

She just smiles warmly at me, as if I’ve got a lot to learn about the man she’s involved with. I probably do. “He’s a mess… a wonderful, frustrating mess. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

I know exactly what she means, and my eyes wander down the hall where Loki disappeared. Pepper and I have more in common than I thought. Maybe I won’t mind having her as a stepmother.

*~*~*

They have the bounty hunter in custody being interrogated by the scariest people alive. This should make me feel better, but Thanos is out there and I can’t help wondering what he’ll do next. Loki lies beside me in bed… gloriously naked and resting from our carnal activities. Not much longer and the bond will be complete. Despite all that, his thoughts are hidden from me. I don’t want to push. I know he’s hiding them on purpose, but I’m worried. I’m scared. He doesn’t look happy, and I don’t know why.

Eventually he seems to realize I’m watching him and turns his head to face me, letting a finger run from my shoulder down my right arm. My skin tingles from his touch. “You are… so young,” he begins. My heart sinks just a little. I don’t know what he means by that. Does he regret bonding himself to someone with only a few decades experience? He seems to realize how I might perceive his words and sighs. “Worry not… you are far more wise than I,” he insisted.

“Who’s worried?” I mutter with a roll of my eyes, rolling over onto my back to stare at the ceiling. Loki’s left staring at me now.

“We live so long, Darcy. It’s made us slow to change. While you evolve and grow constantly, we are stagnant. We are stubborn… lost in a world of magic and mythology. Does that not concern you?”

“Why should it?” I ask, turning my head to meet Loki’s gaze. I’m really confused right now. I don’t know why we’re having this conversation.

Loki hesitated to answer. Never a good sign. “I would be lying if I said I do not still crave power… the chance to rule, and prove my worth to both Odin and myself. I admit Thor is not the fool I once knew, but soon he will be king. He has everything and will have everything I could ever want.”

He’s still jealous of Thor. I guess I know the feeling. I don’t mind the fact that sometimes I’m jealous of Jane. She’s so smart and beautiful. Who wouldn’t be a little jealous? The thing is, that doesn’t mean I’m not happy with what I’ve got. I’m certainly not an idiot, and I’d like to think I’m quite impressive in my own way. “You don’t have to prove anything to Odin anymore Loki… maybe you never did. Besides… I’m proud of you. Thor’s proud of you too, whether you wanna hear that or not. It doesn’t make it any less true.”

Loki smiled. “Is that enough? I was born of royalty.”

“And my father’s Iron Man… big whoop.”

It makes Loki laugh, a hearty laugh… the kind that breaks away the gloom floating over him constantly. His eyes shine, and he shakes his head. “I would be lost without you, Darcy. Who would have thought… a mortal, eh?”

I shrug. “I think maybe I would be lost without you too. It’s a weird feeling. Love songs make sense now!” I used the ‘L’ word, and immediately freeze. Love. That is such a heavy word. Being fond of Loki is easy… but love? I don’t know anything about love.

Loki sees the conflict in my eyes. He leans down slowly and kisses my lips so tenderly I could cry. “I love you,” he whispers… unafraid of those words. I saved his life. I took care of him when he had no one. It’s easy for him to love me. I don’t know how real this is. One day I know this will be worth it, but this soon? My right hand drops to my stomach, still flat. I’m going to be a wife and a mother. I’ll have responsibilities I never even considered until all this happened. I was just a college student. The possibilities were endless. Not anymore. I don’t feel trapped. Odin was right. It’s my choice in the end. Fate can’t force it’s will on me unless I let it. I just don’t know how to handle these feelings. It’s too new for me. It’s too… different from what I’m used to. I was in a relationship with this guy named Ian for a year… longest relationship I’d ever been in, and I know for sure I didn’t love him. Now I’m staring at forever, and it’s new… everything about it is beyond anything I’ve ever known before. I don’t know how I feel. Is it love? Could it happen this fast?

Tears fill my eyes, and spill down my face. I refuse to hurt Loki, but I don’t know what to say. “I need you.” It’s all I’m certain of. I don’t know these feelings. I don’t know what’s happening to me. I do know Loki matters. I know the idea of losing him was much too painful and just thinking about it makes me sick to my stomach. I know for certain that I need Loki. Maybe that’s what love is. Needing someone so badly, they become more important than your own agenda. Loving them more than yourself. If that’s what love is… than I love Loki.

I pull him down for another kiss, but I deepen it this time. I cling to him, beg for him to take me as he’s done a billion times before. It’s slow and fast at the same time. He’s kissing me, holding me against him, entering me, and when he touches my clit I want to scream. He takes his time. The head of his cock pressing against my entrance before he’s back inside (where he belongs). His hands worship my body. It’s him praying to me as if I’m the goddess and he’s the mortal. His only wish is to live in this moment, and if I had the power I would be more than happy to grant his wish. When I come, I take him with me. He fills me with his seed and somehow it feels different this time. I feel different, like this is it… this is the moment fate was waiting for.

*~*~*

It’s late and Loki is fast asleep, with an arm draped over me as if he’s afraid I’ll run away. It only makes me smile, because eventually I’m going to have to share the fact that Loki cuddles in his sleep with everyone I know. The Avengers will never let it go, I’m sure. The knock at my door is faint. If this night wasn’t so quiet and still, I probably would have missed it considering how huge this apartment is. It takes me a minute to slip from Loki’s grasp, but eventually I manage and slip on a robe before I rush to the door.

I’m not expecting John Lewis to be standing on the other side. He’s got his favorite boots on, worn jeans, and a flannel shirt. I’ve always loved that about him. Everything is so simple with John Lewis. He is who he is, and he doesn’t give a damn who knows it. I admire that about him, because even mom wasn’t quite so certain about herself. He used to play college football until he busted his knee and lost his chance at fame and fortune. I asked him once if he ever regretted it. He said he never really cared either way. Football was fun, but it was just a game. Having a family was what life was all about, and he didn’t plan on screwing that up wallowing in regrets.

“Dad?”

My father glances past me, looking so completely out of place in the swanky digs Tony Stark provided for me and Loki. “Nice place ya got here.”

I feel a little ashamed all of the sudden. I never even bothered to call and let him know I was okay. I’m sure he saw what happened to my apartment on the news. I’m a terrible daughter. “Stark… he insisted.”

John Lewis doesn’t seem too concerned with that. He just nods thoughtfully and holds my gaze. “I think we need to talk, Darcy.”

I know that tone. That’s never a good tone. I think about the fact that I’m naked under my robe, and Loki’s still sleeping back in our bedroom. I’m still not sure how I’m even supposed to tell him about that. I suddenly revert back to what I used to do when I was a kid facing my disapproving parents. “Look, I know I screwed up! I should have told you what was going on! I couldn’t really talk about it, and it all happened so fast… then Thor took me to Asgard and I saw my future children! I just didn’t have time to tell you what was going on, and then that bounty hunter came, and Loki almost died. It’s been a long couple of days and I just didn’t know what to do-”

“Darcy-”

“I was going to tell you! You know I would have! I just needed time! Plus there’s this bond thing, which is kind of a long story. Loki was dying, and I had to make a decision!”

“Honey bee!” I shut my mouth quick. Dad never raises his voice. I was talking too fast. My Dad ran a hand through his hair in frustration. “I didn’t get any of that, kiddo.”

Yeah… definitely talking too fast. “It’s kind of a long story,” I admit.

Finally he smiled. “I’m sure, but we can have that conversation later. It’s late… I should have waited till morning, but I wanted to see you.” When I was a kid my Dad used to pick me up from school early sometimes. When I asked him why, he would tell me it was because he couldn’t go another minute without seeing my face. I smile, and lean against the door.

“I missed you too.”

His smile widens ever so slightly, and he immediately looks away. “How about coffee? We can meet anywhere you’d like. I got a hotel not too far from here. You could probably use your rest.”

He has no idea. “Okay… I’ll text you directions to a Starbucks nearby here.”

He rolls his eyes at that. He’s never been a fan of what he calls ‘fancy coffee.’ I don’t care. I like it. “Nine o’clock too early?”

I laugh. “Probably, but I’ll find a way to drag myself out of bed.” That sounded less dirty in my head, but then again my dad doesn’t realize how hard leaving my bed has been these days.

“Sounds good, kiddo.” He kisses my forehead, and walks away, shoving his hands in his pockets as he leaves. John Lewis… the only thing in my life that I can honestly say is uncomplicated. I know exactly who he is, and who I am with him. It’s everyone else I’m not so sure about. I close the door and turn around. Loki’s standing behind me, and I immediately jump.

“You scared the shit out of me!”

Loki just smiles. “Your father, I presume?”

“John Lewis,” I supply with a proud smile.

Loki nods thoughtfully. “I wish to meet him tomorrow morning. Tony Stark may be your blood relative, but I suspect this is the man I must speak with in order to ask for your hand. Will he require compensation, a dowry?”

My smile drops in a flash. “Please tell me you’re joking.”

Loki shrugs. “Ah yes… feminism. This realm truly is a complicated place,” he sighs.

I roll my eyes and shove him backwards towards our bedroom. “I’ll show you feminism!” When I’m done with Loki, it’ll be him feeling sore for once!

To Be Continued


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY this update took as long as it did, and feel free to scorn me for any mistakes. I honestly just got distracted, but I'll try to be better in the future!

_I should probably admit to being one of those people that worries too much. Anxiety is a cruel and twisted thing that I’ve been struggling with for years. It got even worse when I started school. Anxiety over tests. Anxiety over reports. Anxiety over that mysterious boy in the corner that I'm pretty sure might be my soulmate… at least for a couple months. By college I was a mess, a horrible mess. I could barely function and keep up with all the shit I had to deal with on a daily basis. I think that’s why Loki and I are such a good fit. He’s a mess too, but sex calms us down… and I think that’s a cure we can both live with._

I shouldn’t be worried about what my father will think of Loki. I work hard not to think about the things he’s done in his past. I’m terrified one day I’m going to run into someone who lost a love one because of Loki’s actions. I’m not sure how I’ll react, or even if I’ll be able to look them in the eye. His own emotions and doubts run through me like an echo. There’s a part of him that’s numb, frozen and buried deep down to protect himself from his own realizations. There’s regret and guilt, which makes me feel a little better. There’s also rage and a longing for power that’s unsettling at the best of times. Somewhere deep inside he carries thoughts I can’t bear to sift through because I know they’ll make it hard for me to look in the mirror in the morning.

I’m ashamed, and John Lewis will see it in my eyes. I’m ashamed of myself. I’m ashamed because I need Loki. I’m ashamed because he’s dug down deep inside of me, and I won’t let that go. I can’t let that go. What will my dad think of me then? If I’m ashamed of myself, what’s keeping him from feeling ashamed of me, of this choice I’ve made? That thought terrifies me, and I can’t sleep. I have no idea how I’m going to face my father.

It doesn’t bother me as much that Tony doesn’t approve. He didn’t raise me, and he sure as hell doesn’t have a say now after all these years. John Lewis raised me to be better than this. Who raises a kid with the goal of having a serial killer as a son-in-law?! He’ll see this as his failure, and I don’t want that. I don’t want him to look at me with regret.

Loki keeps his distance in the morning and I know it’s because he can sense my distress. I don’t want him keeping his distance. I don’t want him thinking I’m ashamed of _him_. I’m ashamed of the situation; I’m ashamed of his actions, but never of Loki. I made this choice, and this bond has changed everything. It feels like my eyes have been opened for the first time in ages. I see the energy flow in spaces I once considered empty, I can see life where I was certain there was none, and even a simple plant looks different to me now. My hand runs idly over my stomach as I wonder on possibilities.

When I’ve finally had enough I cross the kitchen and take Loki’s hand in mine. He’s cooking breakfast for us naked, and I shouldn’t find that so funny, but I do. “Don’t take it personally, okay?”

The eggs are frying nicely, so he only graces me with the briefest glance. “Take what personally?”

“If my dad doesn’t like you, I mean. He just doesn’t know you. He doesn’t know how important you are to me.”

I watch so many emotions flash over Loki’s face, but the one that surprises me most is pride. Perhaps it shouldn’t. I just can’t see why anyone would take pride in the potential of fatherly disapproval. “You say I’m important to you?” he questions, shifting the pot over to a cold burner as he turned to meet my gaze fully.

I blush like a teenager. I mean he’s naked and he’s just standing there without any sort of decency. He has no shame, and I shouldn’t find that charming about him… it’s also sexy as hell. “Yes… you’re incredibly important,” I assure him.

“How important?” he pushed with a smug smile.

“Like… father of my future babies important?” I supply with a bit of smugness of my own.

Loki laughed at that. “Try again.”

I know what he wants to hear, and it makes my heart pound. I’m supposed to say what I’m feeling. I’m not supposed to be afraid to just admit it. He already knows. What’s the point in holding back? We’re bonded, our future is locked, and I can’t even tell him how I feel? I take a deep breath and rest my forehead against his shoulder blade. If I’m going to do this I can’t look him in the eye. It’d be too much for me right now. “I love you,” I mumble into his skin.

His arms are around him in seconds, and I’m flush against him. I’m not surprised he’s poking my stomach. The dude is a friggin’ horn dog if ever I met one. “Was that so hard?” he questioned.

“Yup,” I admit, because he’d know it if I lied. “Almost killed me.” Okay, so that was a bit of an exaggeration.

Loki’s body shook against me as he laughs, and he forces my head up so he could capture my lips in a warm kiss. “Whatever am I going to do with you, Darcy?” he teases playfully.

It’s sort of nice to see him so content, so self-confident. People often mistake pride with self-esteem, but I am well aware of the difference. Pride is desperate, desperate to hide all the feelings lying underneath, like a band aid on live nerves. Loki uses pride to keep people from seeing just how low of an opinion he has for himself. It’s why his jealousy over Thor was so violent. Band aids are not enough to cover the hurt. This man, before me now, is confident and solid. He has no need for jealousy because I’m what’s important to him, I’m what he wants. A family is what he’s content with now, and it’s like a breath of fresh air. I know exactly how he feels. “You could punish me, I suppose,” I tease playfully, dragging my cotton T-shirt over his sensitive cock.

Loki shutters. We have a little time before we’re supposed to meet my dad. I think it might be good for us both. Food isn’t going to calm my nerves and concerns. Sex however, is great at reducing stress. Loki seems to agree.

*~*~*

“What do you mean, you already know?!” I find myself exclaiming despite the eyes darting towards me nervously in the Starbucks. Loki squeezes my hand, but I’m too busy staring in horror at John Lewis. I came thinking I’d have a story to tell him, but instead it seems he’s got one for me.

“You think I don’t keep tabs on you, Darcy? What kind of father do you think I am? I’ve been keeping tabs with you since adoption.”

My father looks satisfied in a way that shouldn’t annoy me. I’ve always known he was a genius. He’s not Tony Stark, but he never had to be. The man was a god of common sense and wisdom all my life. I worshiped his ability to see a problem and solve it before I even had the gull to open my eyes and face it. It doesn’t mean it doesn’t bother me that I spent all night NOT sleeping over this, and all morning riding Loki just to KEEP MYSELF from thinking about this. “H-how?”

Maybe it’s a guy thing, because Loki is sharing John Lewis’ smile. “You’ve been keeping in touch with Tony Stark.”

“Not at first,” he admitted with a sip of his bottled water. He loved coffee, but despised Starbucks. He usually got his coffee from McDonalds and kept it rolling. “I had to wait till Darcy here finally had the balls to tell him the truth.” The disapproval was clear. I can’t believe this! I’m in agony worried about my father feeling set aside and ignored because I’ve found my real father. Meanwhile my two dads are busy making friends and sharing secrets! I am so very pissed, can’t even express how much.

“I was trying to spare your feelings!”

Loki kissed my temple playfully. “He’s not a woman, Darcy.”

I know he’s kidding. I can literally feel it, but feminism dictates I kick him anyway. He winces, message received. “Why didn’t you tell me?!” My father quirked an eyebrow at me, as if to point out I couldn’t exactly take the moral high ground in all this. I concede to his point, but I’m still mad as hell. “Mom would have said something!”

John’s smile waned just a little, and I know I’ve hit a nerve. I didn’t mean to. I miss her so much, and now more than ever. This is my father without Helen. John was used to knowing, and Helen was used to telling. The dynamic is off, and I’m the idiot pointing that out to a man still grieving it’s loss. “I suppose she would have,” he admitted. _But she’s not here._

I close my eyes for a second and take a calming breath. I’m already shoving my foot in my mouth. It was probably best I not end up with the other one in there too. “Sorry… sorry… I just… I wish I’d known! Telling Stark was the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do! He’s not my dad, you know? You are! You raised me! I feel like I’m being pulled in two directions here. He wants to be my father, but I already have a perfectly good one right here!”

“There a problem with having two perfectly good parents?” John questioned, once again reminded me of just how stupid I am on principle. This is why I worship John Lewis. He is literally the perfect father, and Tony Stark is at such a disadvantage… or maybe I should just stop trying to force them to compete? Common sense strikes again, and I wish I had John Lewis’ mind sometimes. I jump into things, make assumptions, and then I get mad when it all turns out different. Leap before you look… that was me! I wish I was more like my dad.

I smile, knowing his question is rhetorical and just taking a sip of my mocha cappuccino. It occurs to me that I’m surrounded by men, with two future boys on the way. The testosterone alone will probably be the death of me.

The sharp, blinding pain that rips at my stomach makes me reevaluate that thought as I grunt and almost collapse to the ground if not for Loki. “Darcy!”

My father is at my side in seconds as I grip my stomach and watch the contents of what’s inside spill out of my mouth. I’m dizzy and sick all of the sudden, but barely aware of what’s happening to my own body. It shocks my system like nothing else. “Jeez, kiddo… what’s going on?!”

I can barely speak for a second, but the pain slowly recedes and I realize I’ve grabbed the attention of everyone in the store. Lucky me. “I uh… I don’t feel so good,” I manage to say before another wave of dizziness hits me. I’m out before I can register Loki shouting for the ‘realm’s local healers.’

*~*~*

I shouldn’t be surprised. Loki and I haven’t been using protection. Odin practically gave me a manual to the life of motherhood last time we saw each other. Wasn’t I expecting this? But I lie in a hospital bed staring blankly at my doctor in a state of shock anyway. “Say again?”

Loki’s smile is wide, though he grips my hand as if he’s afraid I’ll be lost to him forever. I suppose he has reason to be worried. The doctor shifts from one foot to the other. “I uh… I said you were pregnant. You should be grateful Shield intercepted before you could be sent elsewhere. They never would have caught it… would probably have assumed it was a parasite considering it’s inhuman state.”

“Inhuman?” I don’t find his words comforting in the least.

“He’s Jotun… alien… a regular pee test isn’t going to pick this sort of thing up, Ms. Lewis.”

So there it is. I’m going to be a mom. Time is flowing at it’s normal fast pace and I’m left to play catch up. Isn’t that always how this works? I just really wish I wasn’t crying in front of everyone right now, but I squeeze Loki’s hand before he can get worried. Tears are literally falling down my face in seconds. “Fuck!” It’s probably not the reaction the doctor was looking for, but I can’t be bothered. I plan on blaming hormones later. “I was hoping for at least a year with Loki before all this… so much for my thriving sex life.”

Loki frowned, turning to me in seconds with something akin to horror. “Darling, I am the god of mischief. Do you really think I would allow a baby to keep you from your orgasms?”

The doctor is blushing and I try not to laugh. The poor guy didn’t sign up for any of this. “What about my dad? Does he know yet?”

Doctor Fitzgerald shook his head. “Telling you was our first priority. Telling him would be yours.”

Certainly makes sense to me. I nod and glance playfully at Loki. “Give us like twenty minutes and then send him in. My baby’s daddy and I would like to briefly celebrate.”

The doctor is out of there so quick I almost have to laugh. Loki already is. “I think we’ve made him uncomfortable.”

I shrug. “Screw him! He’s a doctor! If he can’t take a little awkward, than he should find a new profession!” My hands grip the front of his shirt as I pull him down for a passionate kiss. I would do so much more if I wasn’t in a hospital bed. I suppose the rest will have to wait till we get home.

To Be Continued


End file.
